


白色画屏

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 过去、现在和将来，每一刻的我都在做决定
Kudos: 2





	白色画屏

远信  
现在我仍常穿那件为了哥的婚礼买的礼服，一套烟灰色的西装。我穿着它在家中走来走去，在客厅陪小狗（其实已经十二岁的）money玩耍的老妈停下了抛接橡胶玩具的动作，而从厨房里端出晚饭菜肴的老爸也沉默地看着我。我想这身衣服让他们想起了哥。三个月前，哥在自己的婚礼现场人间蒸发了。  
这三个月来父母都绝口不提哥的事，也从未主动去找过哥。婚礼草草收场，我们在一周内就搬离了原来生活的城市。爸妈坚决不让我回原来的店上班，我被迫待业在家，整整三个月，每天与外界接触的唯一机会就是在老妈监督下去公园散步30分钟。老妈连money都不允许我带出去。爸妈是不是觉得哥已经死了？不然为什么不去找他？我始终相信哥还活着。因为我发现了他偷偷藏在我房间的信。  
信是这样写的：  
旭熙！最近是胖了还是瘦了，还在长个吗？哈哈，我都忘了你已经是个二十五岁的小伙子，生长板早就不会痛了。把你一个人丢下真对不起，你看到这张纸的时候我也不知道自己会在哪，也许在我们小区周围不知道哪个安静的角落里待着吧！这件事本来要由我自己来完成的，最后那段时间每天光是醒来就耗尽了力气，可我一点都不觉得累，心里充满希望。这五年来唯一的梦想触手可及。但当你发现这封信的时候，我应该是搁浅在半路上了！不过没关系，还有你在。我为你准备了一笔钱，希望你能帮我完成这个心愿，花剩下的钱随你支配！怎么样？如果你感兴趣的话就去你房间床头那块松动的墙纸里拿第二封信。  
我和哥差五岁，但长得酷似孪生兄弟，哥说跟我在一起的时候就像照镜子一样。我们共用很多东西，朋友圈也有很多重合部分。虽然从小学毕业之后我们因为父母离婚的关系有几年没见，父母最近复婚后才重新住在一起，但也不至于把我的年纪都记错吧。听说哥在中学时很孤僻，可能太希望有一个同龄的弟弟了。  
哥从小就是学习的料，因为特别惯着我，所以上学的时候我的作业几乎都让哥包办了，最后我考不上大学，只能去工作。哥在上大学的时候也一直鼓励我以后有机会还是考考看，还说他到时候读上博士了能跟我在一个大学里读，天天帮我打饭。可惜他没能实现这个诺言。  
吃过饭我特意擦了桌子又拖了地，碗老妈不让我洗，叫我回房间休息。我说老妈我很健康，你怎么总是让我休息。老妈说周末再跟我去你姐姐那一趟。姐姐不是亲的，是以前社区活动时认识的姐姐，挺漂亮，但是比我大了好多，快30岁了，老妈可能想让我多去她那做按摩，治治我刚出社会时过度损伤的肩颈，顺便和她培养感情。我觉得我不是她喜欢的那一款，她肯定喜欢成熟的，像我哥那样的。但我不敢说，只能对老妈点头。  
我关上房门，犹豫了一下还是扭上门锁。老妈对我锁门的反应很激烈，我心想性欲旺盛的青春期也快过去了，不至于大白天的在房间里偷偷打手枪吧。我也没女朋友什么的。我撕开那张有些陈旧快剥落的墙纸，从扑簌簌往下掉白灰的缝隙里捏出第二封信，在书桌上展开。  
谢谢你，旭熙！这个秘密我在心里憋了五年，终于能在今天向你坦白了。我的婚礼失败了，很彻底的失败，我觉得特别对不起美美（哥的未婚妻），等你帮我完成最后的愿望之后，找个机会向她道歉吧！  
我为什么这么说呢，是因为我有个爱人，从高中的时候就一直特别爱他，对，是男孩。  
他很漂亮！即使我们已经好几年没见面了，我还是经常梦到他，甚至会梦遗！别笑，旭熙，等你爱上某个人的时候就知道了。因为五年前犯下的过错，我伤了他的心，虽然不知道现在还来不来得及弥补，他是不是还在原地等我，但有旭熙在就有希望。  
他叫泰容，李泰容。我把备用手机贴在你床底下，待会你找出来，进我的社交网站相册，你知道我的账号密码吧？前段时间你还冒充我给美美发调情短信，差点被她告到老妈那，我知道是你搞恶作剧。总之你进唯一的那个相册，密码是950701，里面有一张他的照片，这是我花大价钱从原来的手机里恢复的数据，安全起见我转移到备用手机里，想着将来总有一天能用上。  
希望你能找到他，告诉他我还爱他，我一直爱着他。  
泰容的地址附在信件最后，你在小狗市上过小学，应该多少对当地还有点印象吧！可以顺便去找你同学叙叙旧。如果你不想参与，可以现在退出，当然也就不应该拿那笔钱啦。但我真的很希望旭熙能帮帮我，等你找到泰容之后，我就可以回到他身边，到时候我们团聚在小狗市，找个地方好好喝一杯吧！  
小狗市叮当街71号，下一封信在楼下那家冷饮店的铁皮顶棚里。  
对了，看过的信记得销毁，我不想让老妈担心。  
我第一次看哥写这么多字，写到最后他的笔迹都颤抖了，心情应该很激动。我把信撕成碎片丢进水杯里，待会用手指搅成浆糊再丢掉就行。床底下很久没清理，灰尘把我淹得够呛，我用剪刀剪断胶条，拿出手机，哥要给我的钱应该就存在跟手机绑在一块的这张银行卡里。手机的电量都耗光了，幸好接口形状很常见，我充满电之后再次打开，找到那个相册。  
相册里的照片有种说不出的情色，应该是被哥搂在怀里拍的，穿着哥的衣服，眼睛很大，睫毛有点下垂，用无辜的眼神看着镜头。哥拍照的角度很好，他的五官看得很清楚，我使劲盯着看了两遍，记忆他的相貌特点，闭上眼睛在脑海中重建他的脸庞。很奇怪的，我想象出了他对我睁开眼的一瞬间的动作，我和他在我的脑海中对视了。  
那是和照片截然不同的另一幅表情，看起来有点悲伤。  
我又看了几分钟照片，把手机藏在抽屉里。  
第二天我对着老妈旁敲侧击，问能不能去稍微远一点的那个体育馆游泳。老妈说先去见姐姐。我拗不过，就去了。姐姐还是像往常那样给我这里按一下那里按一下，我对她笑，她很害羞。她又问了我一些奇怪的问题，我照实说了，她对老妈点点头，说身体情况挺好，让我先出去，又单独和老妈谈了一会话。  
我很好奇哥的银行卡里到底有多少钱，按摩房楼下就有银行，趁他们说话这会我跑下去看应该还来得及。我揣着口袋飞奔下楼，结果每台取款机都有人，我不得不又跑了五分钟到另一个有取款机的地方，着急地把银行卡塞进去，我先输了哥的生日，不对，我又输了我的生日，也不对。那就是950701了，我输完数字就进入了加载界面，等待时间结束后，我查询了银行卡的余额。  
屏幕上显示的余额数字是整整一百万。  
我吓了一跳，抬头看了看取款机上装的监控，又看了看屏幕，摸着屏幕上那一串“0”，长时间未操作，银行卡自动弹了出来，吓得我打了个嗝。我捂着嘴，抽出银行卡跑了回去。  
我以为很漫长的这段时间其实只过了十分钟，老妈还没和姐姐谈完，我在走廊里来回踱步，这对我们家来说的确是很大一笔钱，看起来也不像哥这几年光读书就能挣到的。我记得当时为了他将来结婚，很早就给他买过房子，哥会不会是偷偷把房子卖了吧？他说这是五年来唯一的梦想，说不定从很早就开始找自己高中时的爱人，花了不少钱，如果被老妈知道说不定气得心病复发，我不想保守秘密也不行了。  
从家里到小狗市光是坐车来回就要花一整天，再加上找人，没个一星期怎么样都回不来。晚上回到家，我装着陪money玩，和老妈提找工作的事。  
“不急，等你身体恢复了再说。”  
“不能一直让老爸老妈养我吧？我的肩膀真好了，你捏，你捏捏。”我把头伸过去，老妈的手搭在我后颈上，象征性捏了两下，“还是再晚一点吧旭熙，妈妈担心你。”  
“我都在网上看好了，就在家附近的一个店，做酒保不怎么累，是个很干净的酒吧，老妈你也能去那种。”  
“晚一点。”  
“我要去。”  
老妈的手抓紧我的肩膀，又缓缓放开，“你试试看哦？”  
我被老妈反锁在家里。冰箱里有吃的，客厅桌上放了好几瓶可乐，像是补偿我似的，把一周的分量都码上。我虽然生气还是把饭菜都吃光了。我理解老妈。但为了我们的家，为了能光明正大地用那笔钱，最重要的，为了找回哥，我非去不可。我找了根笔在老妈给我点的炸鸡外卖单背面写留言：妈妈，等我一周，我给你一个大惊喜，爱你的儿子。  
二十岁的年纪去哪都可以，但没身份证是个大问题，我翻箱倒柜的找，最终也只找到一张破旧的临时身份证，我最近拍的那张新身份证估计被老妈收在钱包里。望着旧身份证上的照片我既觉得陌生又很新鲜，我戴眼镜真帅。  
我拿着身份证从窗户翻了出去，我家住二楼，感谢老爸为将来养老着想选了这样好的高度。我学电影里那样扒着排水管道准备爬下去，谁知道根本抓不住管子，屁股像被按在削胡萝卜丝的擦板上一路滑到底，落到地面的时候感觉屁眼都着火了。撅着屁股好半天才缓过劲。被关在家里太久体力变得很差，不过精神还不错，今天是个大晴天。  
坐大巴似乎是个比坐火车更隐蔽的选择，光是外形看起来就没火车那么磊落。我找了个后排座位开始睡觉。天黑的时候到了小狗市。  
其实“小狗市”只是我和哥之间开玩笑的称呼，它的真名是大犬市，据说是全国上下养狗最多的城市，平均两户人家有3条狗。不讨狗喜欢的人在这生活会很痛苦，因为每天出门都能被狗追着咬好几条街，哪都去不了。下了车又转了两趟公交，我找到了哥信上说的地址。只不过这里已经完全变样了，楼下那家冷饮店还在，只是大门紧闭，铁拉门结满蜘蛛网。一整条街都是商店，最近的民居也在两千米开外。我抬头仰望眼前这栋三层小楼，外面挂满摇摇欲坠的小吃店和修脚按摩理发的彩字招牌。正面连门都没有，我绕到旁边的小巷子里，找到一个侧门。我敲了两下，没人应我。我用脚踹，门从里面开了。  
“还没开门。”说完又要关上。  
“等等！你们这以前是民居吗？”我扒住门缝。  
“不知道，不想玩就走开。”  
“怎么玩？”  
“你第一次来？”  
“对。我有钱。”  
门缝打开了一点，探出一个圆圆的脑袋，留着寸头，是女孩。  
“看你的样子不是学生吧？这要看学生证。”  
“我是，今天不周末吗，我穿什么校服。”  
“哦，总之要有证。至于玩什么你自己看吧，门上都有。”说完她把门咣地合上，差点夹到我的手指。  
我蹲下来看门上张贴的广告，混淆视听的东西很多，比如按摩房服务项目写刀拍黄瓜、孜然肥羊，川菜馆招牌菜写小马点钟50元/次，蓝色修脚屋名片上赫然是一个留着炫目头型的年轻人的脸，下书：“中本造型”。  
唯一合情理但又很怪异的就是二楼的“屏风馆”，巴掌大的名片上有层次的排列着几张屏风的照片，看着像卖屏风，实则不然，卖的是屏风后面的美人。应该是搞性交易的地方。  
先去弄个学生证，再不济一套校服总是要有。  
大犬市一些比较差的公立学校会向校服店定校服，因为请不起专人设计，学生又想赶时髦，就直接定现成的款式。如果校服破损或者遗失配件，也可以直接去校服店修补。我走进一家不大的店面，问店主要了一套款式比较大众的校服。  
穿好校服我返回71号门口，黄昏的街道处处都是靛蓝色，偶尔一两个橘红的点飘过，刚放学就抽烟是不是不太好，我拿出手机咔嚓拍了张照，那学生掐了烟朝我走过来。  
“搞什么？”他拽我衣领。  
“大犬市立第一中学……”我照着他名牌上的字念，“优等生，来这玩不便宜吧，用爸妈给的零花钱？”  
我拿出纸钞卷着一根香烟重新送进他嘴里：“帮我个小忙。”  
在第一中学好好学生的帮助下我顺利进了71号的三层楼，让我意外的是广告上贴的那些店面全不存在，三层楼全是屏风馆的店面。来往的都是学生，男人居多，偶尔也有女学生，女学生常常是结伴来，共享一个房间。  
第一次来的人只能享受初级服务，也就是聊天。房间不大，提供招待的人被四扇屏风围在中间，点灯之后会有影子投在屏风上，可以跟影子做一些间接互动，消费升级之后可以说些调情的话，一层的所有房间都试过以后才能去二层，然后是三层。三层的最深处是真正的画屏美人。为什么这么说？我问那些提供招待的人，回答是那个人从来没离开过三层。  
我大概花了三天的时间才获得进入三层的机会。三层的房间隔音效果非常好，因为无论那一间都充斥着淫荡的叫声。基本上三层的服务就是变相做爱，尺度很大，做什么的都有，不过都要隔着屏风，至于招待者和客人私下的约定屏风馆是不干涉的。  
几乎每间房我都看过，但没找到一点关于泰容的痕迹，趁着招待期间问那些人也都说屏风馆开了好几年，从没听过这里有过民居。  
“那个‘美人’为什么不出来？”  
“不清楚，店长把他保护得很好，除了我们这消费最多的客人之外谁都见不到他。我们私底下猜他可能是受伤了，或者有什么苦衷所以离不开，依赖着店长活呢。”  
“哦，你快叫两声，不然一会有人要进来检查。”  
屏风后面的人痴痴笑，“好奇怪啊你。”  
听着淫叫声，我站起来沿着墙抚摸，发现这个房间墙上有个小孔，隔壁就是那个神秘的美人间，估计是哪个调皮的色鬼学生为了偷窥故意钻的。我眯着眼睛凑过去看，隔壁灯影绰绰，屏风上斜斜映着人形。  
人形突然朝我这个方向望过来。  
他转脸的那个动作完全将他下颌的线条刻在屏风上，很有特点的笔直而锋利的下颚。  
画屏美人是个男的。  
我的心突突直跳，走出房间就问外面的接引人今晚画屏美人还能不能接待客人。接引人朝我摊手。  
钱改变了那双手的方向，我被带到那个特别的房间。这间房的安全等级完全不是其他房间能比的，说是金库都不为过，一进去就像世界被按了静音。我在屏风面前坐下，屏风上的影子规矩地跪坐着，室内没有风，他的发尾却在微微颤动。他的耳朵，他的脖子，他的手腕，他拿起葡萄的姿势，吮吸果肉的嘴唇，从滑落的衣襟里露出的肩膀，他的声音，无知无觉的诱惑，都影映在这扇朴素的白色画屏上。

画屏  
几分钟后那影子平静下来，我们面对面坐着，眼前的木制矮桌上摆放着毛笔和一碟墨水。用来和屏风后的人作画调情。玻璃沙漏里的沙无情流逝。  
“您好。”屏风后的人跪着向我行礼。  
“你长得像一个我认识的人。”我拿起毛笔，在他的耳垂上点了一下。  
他别开脸，用肩膀去抚弄耳垂，衣服再次滑到了肩膀下面。  
“您也是，我好像在哪听过您的声音。”他笑着说。  
“直接叫我名字，别您不您的，我说不定比你小。我叫旭熙。旭日那个旭……金泰熙的熙！”  
屏风后面的人发出可爱的笑声。  
“能问你问题吗？”  
“请便。但听别的客人说，他们见不到我的时候，会花钱买我的声音听。旭熙的声音他们也能听见。”  
岂不是他和每一个人隔着屏风调情、做爱的声音都会现场直播给别人听。我心里一阵不舒服。  
“我表演给旭熙看，旭熙不用出声。”  
“等下，我不想看，”他脱衣服的动作停了，好奇地朝向我不动，“不是，不是说你不漂亮，我在说什么……有别的事想问你，你把衣服穿好。”  
他乖乖穿上衣服。  
“你一直住在这对不对？”  
他没有回答，片刻后伏近屏风，他的影子变得更清晰：“旭熙，用力摸摸屏风。”  
我伸手从左向右划过屏风。“用两只手。”他说。我只好两只手都放上去，像在屏风上擦手一样胡乱摸，手掌心被屏风的绢面摩擦得发热。“你干吗呢……让我用这种方式感受你的体温吗？”  
他整个人几乎都靠在屏风上，微张的嘴唇有着肉感的轮廓，“待会旭熙小声问我问题，我回答你的时候你也要叫。”说完他突然就开始呻吟，是那种被干到快高潮的很大的叫声，我的大脑瞬间内陷，想问的问题一个个掉进我脑子上的沟里。“问呀，不然一会我嗓子都叫痛了……”他小声说。  
“哦、那个，你在这住的时候有没有见过一个叫泰容的人？”  
呻吟渐渐停息，我反应过来，跟在后面叫。我装模作样的叫了半分钟，屏风后面的人才发出声音：“嗯……好怀念，但是想不起来在哪听过了。我对这个名字有印象。”  
“真的？”  
“不过旭熙……你没有和人做过爱吗？”  
“……”  
“对不起哦。”  
“你故意的啊？”  
“嘿嘿。”他又发出奇奇怪怪的可爱笑声，“旭熙花了很多钱才有资格进来的，玩玩吧。”  
说实话没什么心情。刚才他说对这个名字有印象，那八成是见过。可泰容为什么会出现在屏风馆呢？他也在这接客？他不是哥的爱人吗？  
“再叫一下。”  
他听话地叫起来，这次是轻轻的喘息伴着呻吟。  
“想起泰容的事就打我的电话，好吗？我会再来见你。”  
“你得先给我一支电话才行……”  
“我怎么给？”来的时候把两台手机都藏在身上，我琢磨着是不是可以从上面扔一台进去给他。  
“你画在屏风上，画小一点。”  
“哈？”  
“快点……时间要结束了。”  
我拿起画笔撑着屏风在右下角画手机，画的时候那个人在屏风后面聚精会神地看，小声地在我耳边问：“旭熙，可不可以再画点别的给我？我一个人呆在这好无聊。”  
“你要什么？”我使劲涂黑手机上的数字，墨水渗得到处都是，手机像被黑色的荆棘缠住了。  
“都可以……”  
我又蘸了点墨水开始在另一个角落画小狗。  
我故意把小狗的肚子画得很长，“冷的话可以把小狗围在脖子上。”突然有人从外面打开门：“时间到了。”我被拉走的时候毛笔掉在地上，黑色的渍溅满了小狗还没来得及画上五官的脸。  
我被接引人警告了，不知道他们听到多少我们谈话的内容。总之下次来我又得从一楼重新开始。  
我手心里沾到几滴墨水，本来想用手指蹭掉，算了。我用脏兮兮的手买了晚饭带回住的地方吃，洗手的时候墨水很容易就变成灰黑色的水从指缝里流走了。我打开电视，看看老家的新闻台有没有开始播报寻人广告。  
第三封信受潮很严重，我拆开的时候生怕它不小心被我撕破。字迹晕开了一点，但不影响辨识。  
信的内容很长，足足两页纸：  
找到泰容了吗？估计还没有吧！没关系，还有时间。  
旭熙是不是还没法接受我喜欢男孩？那我讲讲泰容吧，听完了你也会喜欢他的。  
其实刚上高中的时候我成绩很差，爸妈以为我肯定考不上大学了，都不管我。我一个人住在大犬市，晚上都和朋友们玩到一两点才回家。结果有天我回家的时候发现家门口有个人坐在门口睡着了，那个人就是泰容。他比老妈还关心我呢，问我为什么每天早上第一节课都不去上，我说起不来。他说我继续这样迟到下去可能要留级，老师虽然表面不说但私底下把我每次迟到都记下来了，准备到时候一起告诉家长，再作留级处理。我就跟他开玩笑，说你是不是跟老师打我的小报告，然后再跑来和我装好人。  
他当时露出了小狗般委屈的眼神，他用那个眼神骗了我。  
第二天我准时到学校才知道，就是因为他总向老师报告我没来，才导致我被老师记上了。他怕我真的留级所以先来找我。  
我还没来得及用这件事欺负欺负他，他就主动说每天早上叫我上学，还说可以给我带早饭吃。晚上我们就一起写作业。他成绩也差，两个差生在一起做作业像打仗似的。那时候泰容说想去某个特别好的大学读书，我没说话，在心里觉得他肯定考不上。我那个时候真应该好好鼓励他，没准他为了学习就不会跟我在一起了。  
我觉得应该是我先喜欢泰容的，他对我太好了。除了喜欢他我不知道还能怎么回应他的好。不过最开始的时候我根本分不清那是依赖还是爱情，因为我吃外面卖的早饭总是拉肚子。但是我没告诉他，我不想让他觉得困扰。  
大半个学期过去我们的成绩都有一点起色，泰容很高兴，说要请我吃草莓。我们逃课去了学校后面的一片草莓田，泰容跟着我开始逃课了。他说偶尔逃一次课心情特别好，像是从老天爷手里偷来的时间，只属于我们的时间。虽然原本是两份的时间合在了一起，但他一点也不觉得可惜。  
草莓田是一个老爷爷的，老爷爷和泰容关系特别好，我们只用交一点点钱就可以摘很多草莓吃。那时候快六月份，天气热得让人直吐舌头。泰容一直在田里找那种稍微烂掉一点的草莓，其实不太好找，老爷爷种植技术很好，我们找了一下午才找到一小筐。我们想坐在树荫下面乘一会凉再回去，那天没有风，泰容就一直往我脸上吹风，他偷偷吃了草莓，所以风也很甜。我不好意思，就把脸扭开看别处。泰容突然就凑过来亲了我一下。他的嘴唇特别软。我当时吓坏了，捂着脸看他。他又亲我的耳朵，我的汗，我把塑料筐踢翻了，草莓滚得满地都是。我抱着泰容和他接吻。  
后来老爷爷帮我们把草莓捡回了筐里，他担心我们中暑就过来看看，不想正撞见我和泰容接吻。他说他也想恋爱了，可惜没有对象，只能和土壤还有种子恋爱。回老爷爷住处之后他送了我们好多香蕉。虽然香蕉让我想到了别的东西，但老爷爷说因为泰容和他说过我拉肚子的事，所以特意从老家那边带了香蕉过来。老爷爷对我们太好了，可我们什么也没能回报他。  
旭熙，请你去找老爷爷吧，找到他之后对他说“呜呼”！他也会笑着用这句话回应你的。无论他需要什么都请你帮帮他吧。然后从他那里取回下一封信。  
没想到我学识渊博的哥也有这样感性的初恋。我真羡慕。我上学的时候收到不少情书，可没一个交往对象能长久，也没人带我摘草莓，都要我去陪她们唱歌吃饭或者逛街，把我带来带去，像炫耀孔雀一样到处展示，最后我受不了就飞走了。至今也没能在一个安全的地方着陆。  
我把信撕碎丢进马桶，用水冲走。  
从网上查不到本地哪里有草莓田，昨天半夜我睡着的时候有个未知号码给我打电话，我怕是推销或者诈骗没有拨回去。问了整条街才有一个杂货店的老板说几年前好像是有个草莓田，不知道从什么时候开始起就荒废了那片土壤，田地的主人去山上做墓地清扫工作去了。  
“怎么会去墓园？”  
“好像是不管种什么都种不成吧，家里快揭不开锅了，才去了墓园，还是墓园的管理人看他一个人太可怜才让他去的。”  
“草莓田的原址在哪呢？”  
“大犬市一中搬校区了之后占用了一部分地，应该就在学校附近。”  
我谢过老板，买了烟请他抽，他说为了女儿戒了。我请他女儿吃了糖。  
“你比我还熟悉糖啊，喜欢吃糖吗？”  
我付钱的手停了一下，仔细想了想，答道：“不喜欢。”  
草莓田直接被划在了大犬市一中的校区范围内，我混在放学的人群里进了校园，直奔最深处靠山的地方，那里已经被夷为平地，铺上塑胶跑道和草皮，变成了学生的运动场。我拦下几个散步的学生，问他们草莓田的事，他们说自己是新生，不清楚。最近学校的绿化带好像在整修，学校的绿化工住到一直没拆掉的铁皮小屋里去了，可以去问问看。说完帮我指了路。  
老远就闻到了一股刺鼻的油漆味，学生说的那位绿化工正在朝铁皮屋上刷白油漆。铁皮屋整体被涂成了很深的颜色。绿化工似乎听见了我的脚步声，转过脸来对我说能不能帮他一下，脏污实在是太多了，他一个人刷不完，今晚还得住进去。我走近了几步，那些脏污变成了一些疏松的黑色霉斑，再走近一点，会发现疏松的孔隙其实是用小刀刮去油漆后裸露出来的部分，是一些骂人的话。再靠近，贴着铁皮墙壁看，就会发现这面铁皮上有成千上万句黑色的脏话，铁皮屋被脏话吞噬，在黑暗里失去了影子。它变成了影子本身。  
“同学？有空吗？帮个忙。”  
“这原先是不是一片草莓田？”  
“我可不知道这有什么草莓田，”绿化工几乎是朝铁皮上泼白油漆，再用刷子把它涂开，“我只知道这以前住着个讨厌鬼。”  
我没帮绿化工的忙。我很怕。我一刻不停地赶到了墓园。夜半的山坡全是起伏的暗影，不知道在哪里会突然下陷，把我给拖进去。我战战兢兢地朝山上走。  
墓园旁边点了一盏灯，幸好大犬市这几年建设得还算可以，没有什么山村鬼屋之类的恐怖场景，墓地管理处就在一个很普通的独立小院子里。灯光就是从这里散发出去的。我走进院子，听见外面那排水龙头一直滴水，滴一下我的眼皮就会跳一下。院子里很多垃圾，不时会绊住我的脚，我心惊肉跳地走到大门前按门铃。风吹树叶沙沙响，我怕得要命。  
等了大概五分钟，门开了。  
迎向我的是一顶陈旧的草帽，帽檐被虫蛀蚀得破烂不堪。帽子上装饰着一些脏得看不出颜色的刺绣贴布，隐约还能看出是些可爱的水果图案。制作这顶帽子的人应该有一双敏感而灵巧的手。眼前的老爷爷有一双很清澈的眼睛，但眼睛里看不见焦点。他干瘪的嘴唇蠕动了一下，没发出声音。  
“老爷爷！”我喊他，他的嘴唇还在上下动着，嘴角有一些干结的分泌物。我舔了舔嘴，手机突然在我口袋里剧烈地震动起来。我拿出来一看，又是上次那个未知号码，我按掉电话，试着对老爷爷喊：“呜呼！”  
他缓慢地咧开嘴，朝我笑了。口水从他的嘴角滴下来，一直滴到他的衣襟上。手机再次像疯了似的震动。我接通了电话，试图帮老爷爷在他眼睛里找一个焦点。电话那头没有人说话，我一直问，也没有任何回答。只有绢布被撕扯和划破的声音。我握着电话，想起那个约定。  
打来这通电话的人是一个缥缈的影子，他不能说话。

泰容  
草帽里侧绣着的“泰容”字样在汗水的反复浸润下已经褪成棕黄色，第四封信缝在草帽内侧的一块布片里，缝得很烂，信纸都露出来了。我用力拽布片的时候老爷爷发出了不安的声音，我着急地用手帮他擦口水，他看着我的眼睛，突然安静下来。  
布片被我用力扯断了，被撕破的半张信纸轻飘飘地落在地上。我弯下腰拾起信纸，上面沾着很不好闻的积攒已久的汗臭。我用手指掏布片里侧，只掏到一些碎纸屑。  
“老爷爷，还有一半信呢？”  
我借着室内昏暗的灯光试图看清信的内容，污损的上半部分写着工整秀丽的小字。  
“我在等你！”老爷爷突然说。  
“什么？”  
“我在等你！”他的声音变得更大。  
“你认识我？”  
老爷爷对我傻笑：我在等你！  
我害怕再待下去会刺激他做出什么危险的事，扶着他躺回床上，口水怎么也擦不完似的流了我一手臂。他还在重复着那句话。我退出房间，帮他关上房门，飞也似的朝山下跑去。  
大犬市深夜的公共交通就像不存在一样，我跑了三个站也没看见半辆车。我怎么跑上山就怎么跑回去，最后实在跑不动了趴在马路边，在草丛里像头牛一样喘气。人行道上停着不少自行车。  
我偷了一辆自行车，以前干坏事的感觉又回来了。在黑夜里骑着车飞驰在机动车道，做着随时会被突然冲出来的汽车撞死的准备。骑到71号楼下，我从自行车上跳下来，自行车一头撞上铁拉门，把蜘蛛网全给震落了。  
接引人拦着我不让我上去，我跟他动粗，打不过。他个头虽然不高但力气大得很，三两下就把我制服了。  
“里头有客人，你想进去破坏别人的好事？”  
“好个屁，”我躲过他扇下来的巴掌，用膝盖顶他裤裆，他躲的那瞬间我挣脱出来揍了他一拳，“里面那人想把屏风撕破！”  
接引人没有反抗，抓着我向三层最里面张望一眼。  
“只要没触到底线，做什么是客人的自由。你要是不服气就给钱，给的比他多，位置就腾给你。”  
“让他受伤也碰不到你们他妈的这个破底线？”  
“他不会受伤。”接引人无所谓地说。  
“给我听声音。”我说。  
我被扔进一个连转身都很困难的像茅坑一样的小房间里，墙上挂着一副耳机，桌上有包纸巾。那包纸巾的破口被外力拉拽得变形，纸像呕吐物挤成一堆。我看着心烦，用手肘把纸巾扫到地上，踩在脚底下，软绵绵的，没一点力气，就像被困在这个下沉房间的我自己。  
我在桌前坐下，戴上耳机。那头只有很微弱的谈话声。  
“你不想见我？”  
“我不能见您。”  
“你知不知道我在你身上花了多少钱？”  
我从口袋里掏出那半张破破烂烂的信纸，因为刚才和接引人缠斗的关系，原本就脆弱的纸张纤维几乎支离破碎。我趴在桌上拼信纸的碎片。  
“对不起……我们玩吧。”  
我很熟悉哥的字体，这残缺的信件并不是哥写的。  
“在你脸上画满阳具也可以？”  
写满了想念和期待的半张信，出自泰容的手笔。  
我听着淫猥的喘息声开始读信。  
大犬市的天空像一张干净的蓝色信纸，想把给你的信写在上面，这样你一抬头就可以看见。躺在我们曾经依偎的床上，想念你的时候也亲吻我自己。阳台上的蟹爪兰枯死了，总是有人等在门外，我回不了家。  
我无处可去，在大街上找你。每经过一个路口，我都会闭上眼睛，睁开却只看到更黑的夜色。我走到过去我们散步的那座山上。沾满雨水的青苔好滑，我一直摔跤。我躺在地上，假装吃了有毒的红色蘑菇，很久也没有人来救起我。  
爷爷不再种草莓，地里种满橘子树。我逃掉早自习想趁天没亮帮爷爷把成熟的橘子摘下来收好，看到他孤零零地站在橘子树下，手上拿着最后一个被踩烂的，还没成熟的。我用嘴唇代替肉，堵住橘子的伤口。我吃掉了唯一的橘子，等到明年你回来的时候，我会亲你，告诉你橘子的味道。  
我每天都去学校，虽然……  
信到这就没有了。  
“爽吗？叫啊，为什么不出声？”  
耳机中不断响起墨水泼溅的声音。  
“请别这样……”  
“再搞点墨水给我！”  
我扔下耳机，跑到三层抢走了送墨水的人手中的瓶子，用手捏爆了塑料瓶，将沾满黑色墨水的拳头挥到那个人脸上。我和他在美人间里打了起来。我把他拖到门外，用脚踹他，抓着他的裤腰带一拳打在他裆部，他捂着下体从我身上滑下去。接引人冷淡地站在不远处，似乎已经见惯了为房间里的那个人斗殴的场面。他走过来，拎起地上那人的耳朵，问他有钱没有。那个人哼哼唧唧说不出一句完整的话。接引人就去掏他的口袋，没钱。问我有没有。我从愤怒中清醒过来一点，丢下那个人跑到楼下。几分钟后我带着一大沓现金上来。  
我用力揉着左胸心脏的位置，想把那股仿佛出于本能的冲动排出体外。哥那边的线索暂时中断了，也不知道屏风后面这个人究竟能不能想起点关于泰容的什么。房间里设置了双层屏风，估计刚才被我赶出来的那个人是个不老实的惯犯。他们将外层已经被泼得一片漆黑的屏风撤掉，露出里面那扇陈旧的白色画屏。画屏上多了不少粗劣的缝补痕迹。还有大面积的淡墨水垢，用手洗无法完全去除的性器形状的残留。  
“旭熙，晚上好。”他的声音有点嘶哑。  
“你能收东西吗？我有个东西想给你，”我贴在屏风边小声说，虽然我心里总觉得那上面沾着刚才那个人的精液臭味，“我从下面塞进去还是从上面丢给你？”  
“我不能。”  
“哦……”  
“画给我吧，在屏风上，我看得到。”  
我从口袋里拿出刚去取钱的时候特意去买的一小袋饼干，按在屏风上用毛笔描塑料纸的锯齿轮廓，屏风后的影子摇晃着，逐渐靠近我。这个饼干我也没吃过，但觉得它会很好吃，多少能让屏风后面这个人心情好一点。包装纸上有一只可爱的小狗，是大犬市饼干厂的标志动物，一只无忧无虑，奔跑在草地上的小狗。我聚精会神地画着小狗，并没注意到那个人的嘴唇靠近了我垫在屏风上的手指。他隔着屏风亲吻我的小拇指。  
“旭熙，会不会接吻？”  
我不小心在狗脸上戳出巨大的墨斑，索性把它的嘴也画得很大，笑也画得很夸张。会笑的狗好怪。  
“会是会……”  
“我们接吻吗？”  
我低头看着影子，在俯瞰的角度他就像我自己的影子。  
我在他脸的位置上亲了一下。  
“我的嘴在这呢……”  
影子侧过脸，嘴唇的轮廓清晰地映现在屏风上。  
“我知道。”我又在他嘴上很快的亲了一下。  
他在屏风后面笑，单手撑在地面侧坐着。我看不到他的脸，看不到他是否有伤。他温暖的轮廓离我很近，我却不能给他的身体任何安慰。  
“嘴巴要黏在一起才叫接吻……”他噘着嘴，我支起身亲吻那片画屏，把绢布咬住，唾液濡湿了纤维，因为张力不断从我嘴里逃跑，我就不断用舌头、用牙齿去追，投入地吻着。嘴唇被磨擦得发痛，分不清感到的热度究竟是因为我太过用力还是屏风那边真的有人也和我做着相同的事。他在屏风那边干吗呢？看我笑话还是像我一样傻傻的亲这扇屏风？我喘着气，心脏的血液飞快地朝我的皮肤表面流去，试图帮我将热度带到体外尽快散发掉。我尴尬地想用手擦掉口水的痕迹。  
“等一下。”  
他在屏风那边转过身，用肩膀依靠着那块不规则的水渍。  
“旭熙帮我画一只手掌。”  
“手？”  
“就是……你抚摸我的肩膀那样。”他用左手抱着右边的肩。  
“好怪啊，我画画很丑。”  
“没关系，这样能在我身上停留的久一点。”  
我默默无语，用笔在他肩头画出颤颤巍巍的第一条线，像被雷劈了的铁丝一样不成形状，只好把手也放上去，照着我自己的手的轮廓去描一只手。  
“旭熙，有两句话，是关于那个人的，你猜哪句是真的。猜对的话，我就把我知道的都告诉你。”  
“嗯。”我又蘸了点墨水，手掌的样子不太好看，几乎看不出是人的手，我在上面画指甲。  
“我知道他在哪，”屏风那边的人说，“以及，我就是那个人。”  
“猜猜看，旭熙。”  
我画完了手掌，放下笔。那只手像是拥有了自己的生命一样充满了力量和张力，紧紧钳在屏风那边的人肩膀上，仿佛随时会将他从屏风上撕下来。我凝视着那闪烁的光线，将全部的力量都注入我体外的那只手掌上。  
“我选后面那个。”  
“猜错了！”  
他突然转过身，一下就从那只手里挣脱出来。我根本什么都抓不住。他的身体晃动了两下，正面朝向我，手掌落在他身体的正中，没入他的胸口。  
“其实两个答案都是错。我什么都不知道。”  
“但我还想再见你。”  
“找你要花钱啊！”我紧绷的神经一下松弛了，语气中有了笑意。  
“所以就更应该珍惜每次见我的时间，好好做爱。”  
“如果你能从屏风后面出来的话。”  
“那可不行，”他的影子倏忽退避开，一下离屏风又很远了，“我一定要待在屏风后面的。”  
“你看，说来说去还是想为老板赚钱，你真正爱的人是这的老板吧？”  
他不说话。  
“真的？”  
“我也想知道我到底爱谁。我每天见不同的人，试着把爱放在他们身上，每次都失败。我会不会爱你呀，旭熙。”  
“我哪知道，我才见你第二次。”  
“爱人是早就存在的。”  
“那就去找吧！我也要去找我的爱人了。”  
“旭熙也有爱人？”  
“对。我的家人。”  
“真好呀……为什么没有人来找我……”  
“可能已经在来的路上了。”  
“不过，爱不爱的其实也没有很重要。”  
我站起身，看他在屏风那边一动不动。想了想，还是重新拿起笔，将屏风上那些性器的形状描成小狗，小猫，小鸟，云，花朵，树木，饼干，巧克力，线条之粗糙丑陋几乎不可以称之为画作，他的影子被拥挤在线条的世界中间。我弯下腰，在他脚边画了一台固定电话，将卷曲的电话线一直画到屏风的尽头。  
“既然你不愿意从屏风后面出来，就好好在那个世界生活。这台电话比上次的稳定多啦，但是不要总给我打电话，我很忙。”  
“嗯……还有，我到现在还不知道你的名字呢。打电话给我总要自报姓名吧，不然我怎么知道是你。”  
“我可以做泰容吗？”他小声说。  
“哈？”  
“泰容是你的家人吗？”他的声音小得几乎快听不见。我的耳朵紧贴着屏风才能听到一点声音。  
“他是我哥哥的爱人。”  
“那个泰容是你哥哥的泰容，我是你的泰容，就像世界上很多人有相同的名字。”  
“哦、好吧，随你喜欢。”  
“那么……再见，旭熙。”他又伏在一堆涂鸦的黑色线条之间对我行礼，小狗像是趴在他背上望着我。  
“再见。”我刚准备转身，想起他的话，补充道：“再见，泰容。”

前路  
离开71号之后，我随便找了个网吧准备凑合一夜，顺便查查关于泰容的消息。我在搜索框键入“泰容”，出来了一大堆消息，几乎都是无关内容。我又在前面加上“大犬市”，搜索结果寥寥无几，一条有用的都没有。我又试着搜索“大犬市草莓田”，搜到一个很陈旧的网站。网站的界面非常简陋，应该是想做成购物网站但没做完，点击购买也不能跳转。主页展示着几张图片，其中一张是一双手捧着很多草莓的照片。这肯定不是老爷爷的手，我望着屏幕上模糊的图片，光标在粉色的指关节上移动，如果在街上看到这双手，我一定能把它认出来。  
我关了网页，打开邮箱给老爸写了邮件。我不敢装上原来的手机卡，害怕听到老妈伤心的哭声，也怕老爸骂我。一提示发送成功我就站起来离开了网吧。我怕自己忍不住去收件箱看回信。  
我又上了山，给老爷爷买了日用品和吃的。坐在台阶上等他睡醒。不到六点他拿着笤帚出来了。我跟在他后面去了陵园。他扫地的时候我就跟在后面捡从簸箕里掉下来的叶子。地砖冷冰冰的，一股潮气。  
为了不吓到老爷爷，我始终和他保持着距离，直到下山他也没注意到我在他身后。他所谓的打扫其实就是把陵园里的垃圾带回了他自己的小院子，走一路垃圾不停的掉，簸箕像个漏斗。他回房之后就没再出来，我在院子里扫落叶一直扫到朝阳普照，小鸟在头顶叫个没完。老爷爷端着两只碗出来，他请我吃早饭。卫生纸一样的面汤，我吃了一口差点吐了，他吃得津津有味。  
老爷爷的行动还是那么迟缓，不知道是因为老年痴呆还是智力受到了什么损伤，只对我发出的“呜呼”声有反应。我就把这两个字当歌一样唱，他快乐起来，在太阳最毒热的中午请我到屋里休息。  
没想到屋里有很多书。书本整整齐齐地码放在角落里，落满灰尘。我随意翻看了一下，全是讲种植技术的书。书用宣传页包着书皮，书脊上有分类标签。看着字迹觉得有点眼熟，我掏出那张被我的汗水和屁股坐得不成形状的半张信对比看看，确定标签应该都是泰容写的。  
他的字整洁，很小，还自创怪怪的像是发芽一样的字体。每一本书的扉页都夹着书签，塑料纸和透明胶将卡纸夹在中间，正面是书本摘要（他不会自己都看过一遍吧），背面是一朵干燥的花。  
从老爷爷那问不出任何线索，于是我坐在地上，把每一本书的每一页都翻开来，看看有没有什么关于泰容，或者关于哥的线索。如果不是这些花花绿绿的彩笔画出的线，以及走神时画的小图案，我很难相信泰容是个真实存在的人。他应该细心，温柔又很善良。如果他还在大犬市，说不定也向某种不可抗拒的力量妥协，与某人结婚并展开了一段新的生活。  
一张小纸片从书里掉出来，我捡起来，失望地发现只是一张从宣传单上剪下来的超市打折促销广告。我仔细看着超市的名字，恍然大悟，把书都搬下来，一本一本开始拆书皮。  
书果然都是用宣传单包的书皮，铺展开来有几张是重复的。我在手机里搜大犬市地图，但下载图片很不方便标记。我又跑下山到最近的商店去买地图，再跑回来，书皮差点被老爷爷当垃圾扫出去。我把书皮抢救下来，铺在院子背风的地方，在地图上对着标地点。很多地点在最新的地图上已经不存在了，几年过去有些店铺倒闭有些地方改建，唯一的共同点，就是我在地图上做的几个零星的标记基本上都围绕着一块类似城中村的地方。我想这里不是泰容住过就是哥住过。  
老爷爷一直站在屋檐下忧心忡忡地望着我，口水滴到我用塑料袋给他做的围兜上。我看着满地的书皮，意识到有几本书没拆封皮就被我拿出来了，他可能是在担心那些书。我把那几本书捡起来还给他。他抱着书说泰容回来该不高兴了。他还记得泰容。我捏着地图，看着老爷爷艰难地把书放回原来的位置。那个充满灰尘的角落，被夹在书本里再也晒不到太阳的花朵，那个在每一本书上画上笔迹的人，泰容啊，你在哪呢。  
我拿着地图像游客一样穿梭在标记的地点之间，调出手机里的照片给他们看，没有一个人知道泰容是谁。我走过的这条路，无论是街边的商店还是臭烘烘的公共厕所，都给我一种似曾相识的感觉。本来刚还想吃东西，从厕所里出来食欲全无。我去便利店买水的时候，看见结账的收银台旁边有上次给我的泰容买的那种小狗饼干，我又买了一包。  
饼干的夹心吃起来像牙膏，我动左边腮帮子嚼了两下，又换到右边。幸好他没吃。下次应该买更好吃的请他吃。不知道还有没有下一次。我的泰容是屏风后面的影子，哥的泰容是用文字拼成的回忆组曲。在城市的这里有一段，城市的那里也有一段。我想象着道路的前方也有一个背着书包的泰容，我跟在他后面，走他曾经走过的路。我走在过去的时间里，期待能走到某个确定的终点。  
我走完了大致划分的三条路线，发现自己每次都会回到同一条街。前后不超过两千米的街道，林立着大大小小近百家商店。我站在分岔路口，抬头向上望去，在狭小的阳台上穿行的人们如同被困在玻璃箱里的昆虫，在那之中，似乎有一户的窗户格外整洁，窗户上贴着花朵，就像为了向人们展示这里关着蝴蝶的标记。我望着那扇窗户，看着那个人从房间的深处走到外面，推开窗户，伸出一只手。  
那只手抓着玻璃杯用力向外一挥，黄色的刺激性液体当头浇下，淋了我满脸。我下意识叫了一声，用捂着眼睛，使劲擦拭流进眼睛里的液体，闻到一股酒味。我抬起头想看看是哪个混账，结果那个趴在窗台上向下张望的人叫的比我还大声，使劲向我挥手。  
“我还以为你上次来是最后一次！”  
刚浇了我一脸水的矮个女人抓着我的手摇来摇去，我从她手里挣脱出来。  
“你认识我？”  
她愣了愣，我又说：“你是不是认错人了？我和我哥哥长得很像。”  
“你哥哥？”  
“对啊，我在找他。”  
“我怎么不知道他还有个弟弟，”她将信将疑地看着我，“你不会又逗我玩吧？”  
“我和我哥哥也是最近一年才重新住在一起，他上高中的时候我们爸妈还没复婚。他三个月之前失踪了，在婚礼现场。”  
“喔……”  
“我哥哥这几个月来过吗？”  
“你……呃，你哥哥，大概三个月前是来过一回，和我说过他要结婚的事，还给我留了请柬，离大犬市太远了我就没有去。他还留了一封信，说他自己将来某一天会来取。”  
“能把那封信给我看看吗？”  
“你真的不是在逗我玩？”  
“不会的，我也想早点找到我哥呢，他以前没做过什么对不起您的事吧？”  
“无伤大雅的事有一点，青春期的小男孩嘛。你在这等等，我上去给你拿信。”  
我接过信，忽然想起还没问泰容的事，抓着她给她看了手机里的照片。  
“认识，以前总是跟在你哥后边。你哥搬走之后他还来过。后来不知道哪一天突然就不来了。”  
说完她又看了看照片，很遗憾的样子。  
“你哥哥和他真的是‘那个’吧？”  
我收起手机，说：“我也不是很清楚。”  
我找了一家小吃店，边吃面条边拆开信来读。信挺长的，哥的话渐渐多了起来。  
旭熙，其实在写这封信之前我一直犹豫，让你参与到这件事里来究竟对不对。如果你没有找到这封信，那这件事就算了。没有我你应该也能和爸妈过得很好。但你还是找到了，谢谢你旭熙，还是想谢你。  
泰容，这么好的泰容，只有我一个人知道的话太可惜了。人的记忆总有一天会随着时间流逝消失，如果不记下来，如果连我也忘了泰容，那我们的过去就真的消失了。这是我最害怕的。  
旭熙不是别人，所以我想把这些都告诉你也没关系。不过下面这段你不看也行，你看了也不要告诉我你在想什么。你还是跳过吧。你别看了。你直接看背面。  
你看了吧？你还是忍不住好奇看了吧？哈哈，我就知道。  
我和泰容短暂同居过一段时间，不知道他是怎么说服他家里人来我家住的。总之大概有半个月的时间。我们一起睡，早上他叫我起床的时候骑在我身上，一点不重。我当时想如果以后能多赚点钱就好了，这样泰容就不用总是掰着指头算哪天去超市买菜比较便宜，也不用走很远的路只为了节约一点交通费。  
那段时间我们第一次做爱了。你肯定会想高中生做什么爱。我们都特别喜欢对方，喜欢一个人就想和他做爱不是吗？好了你可以看背面了。  
你还要看？好吧。一开始泰容怕疼，我们只是亲或者舔对方，忽然有一天他和我说想跟我做爱，插进去那种。然后我们就试了很久，最后弄得他屁股上都是沐浴露的泡泡。最后终于插进去了，泰容疼得直喘气，给我擦眼泪，问我为什么哭了，他都没哭。我当时想到了很远以后的事情，我想如果泰容有一天不再爱我了我要怎么办。我抱着泰容干了他好几回，结果那天晚上他下不了床没办法做饭，我煮了很难吃的面，跑出去给泰容买了好吃的。我给那天的他拍了照片，他很害羞，怎么都不肯看镜头。  
从那之后我们就经常做爱，那段时间我俩成绩更不好了，因为一闲下来就想找对方做爱。  
在和泰容做爱之前，我以为我已经有点了解他了。他很漂亮，就是有点傻，有点喜欢我，好像也爱我。可是那天做完爱他穿着我的衣服躺在我怀里玩我手指头的时候，我才意识到十分钟之前他差点和我一起死掉。高潮像死，大家都怕死，下意识回避死，泰容却主动用他温柔的、小小的死包容我。生的宝石从死中诞育了（这词很好听吧，虽然泰容不能生小孩，但我觉得那就像小孩一样很珍贵）。我抱着泰容，小心地不让那些宝石洒出来。  
宝石使泰容变得柔软，也在无形中使他伤痕累累。   
有天体育课的时候我在操场上睡着了，往常泰容都会在我身边看他们踢球，快下课的时候才把我亲醒。但那天我是被雨淋醒的。很冷。我刚睡醒还有点迷糊，直接就回了教室。泰容也不在教室里。我才想到他可能还在操场上等我。我跑到操场上找了两圈，才在室内体育馆侧面的一个小角落里找到他。  
吻对那时候的我们来说就和打招呼一样自然，在泰容主动开口之前，我一直亲他。  
他们向我问起你。泰容在我耳边这样说道。  
我静静听着泰容说话。  
我爱你，对吗？泰容紧紧地抱住我。  
那之后很久什么也没发生。我恨不得二十四小时都待在泰容身边，但他必须要回家。他家门口有个坡道，我们每次都要在那个斜坡上玩很久才舍得分手。泰容从长长的坡道上加速跑下来，流浪的小狗跟在他身后，有时超过他，有时被他甩在后面，泰容像颗流星朝我坠落，一次次撞进我胸口。  
玩累了我们就挽着，应该说是架着对方爬坡，小狗在前面领路。像是在预演一种我们两都不清楚的某种未来，因为背对太阳，所以我们始终踩在看不见底的影子上行进。泰容拉着我转身倒退着走，还笑着说好像老爷爷。晚霞把泰容脸上的每一道皱纹照亮，看上去好像真的老了一点。可我们越是后退，就被影子吞得越深，不止我们自己的影子，建筑的影子，电线杆的影子，树的影子，重重叠叠，将我们压向青春的池底，泰容站在幽暗中，美丽的脸依然年轻。  
“等我二十五岁了，我们去一个能自由自在种草莓的地方吧。”  
“为什么是二十五岁？”  
“二十五在二十和三十的正中间，感觉是对一切来说都刚好的年纪。我姐姐就是二十五岁结婚的。”  
“泰容想和我结婚吗？”  
“对呀。听说结婚的时候可以捧花，我要捧草莓，饿了还可以吃。”  
“那我明天带草莓蛋糕给你过二十四岁的生日，这样只用再等一年我们就能结婚。”  
“如果现在就是明天就好了。”  
“那我们明天就可以二十五岁，然后结婚。穿T恤结婚可以吗？穿校服也行，泰容一点时间都没留给我攒钱买西装啊。”  
泰容笑着藏在一片脏兮兮的爬藤叶片后面擦眼泪。  
“特别宽限你一天去打工，最迟后天来坡道这见小狗神父。”  
“没问题，用打工的钱给你买最好的草莓。”  
小狗要跟泰容回家，他抱起小狗，紧紧抱着它，因为太用力，那只狗从他怀里挣扎着逃跑了。  
“我们的小神父没啦。”  
“没了算了，我们还有坡道。”  
三楼的灯开了，那是让泰容回家的信号。  
“学校见”  
“学校见。”  
你要是能坚持看到这，肯定会骂我瞎编呢。对，没错，我瞎编，你对我的过去一无所知，认为我隐去了那些对我不利的部分也情有可原。记忆就是我们无意识地杜撰过去，不是吗？你也可以对我编，可以说你找到泰容了，可以说你爱上他了，我会祝福你。  
别生气，我只是想说，我爱泰容已经成了我这些年来说过的最假的真话。你至少相信我这一次。  
我们没有结婚，第二天泰容就在学校和人打起来了，他被踹破了脑袋，左耳朵上面那块很长时间都长不出头发。他追着一个人跑了大半个操场，因为那个人手里拿着我写给泰容的诗满场游行，我不知道泰容把那两行字从卫生纸上切下来做成了书签，他也不知道自己夹在课本里就这么借给了别人。我第一次意识到我和泰容的爱对他人而言是一种奇观。  
热闹的狩猎持续到上课铃响了第三回，我不知道自己是人还是动物，或者是泰容的猎枪，我是泰容向动物们的复仇。等我回过神来，那个欺负泰容的人已经被我打得血肉模糊。我们佩戴鲜血之花，并排站在班主任——我们的新神父面前，等待他当众宣读我们的誓言。  
最后我还是偷回了那张书签，藏在他每天的必经之路上。旭熙，希望你能拿着那份誓言给他点颜色瞧瞧，告诉他誓言是绝不可能被撕碎的，即使日日夜夜都任他踩在脚下践踏。

夜蛾  
民宿的床大而硬，无论怎么调整姿势都像睡在一块石头上。接近两点时我睡着了一会，但分不清是做梦还是现实，头顶的白炽灯很暗，有只飞蛾在灯罩里横冲直撞，自杀，一遍遍撞在不透明的玻璃壁上，把翅膀和触角都撞断了。我关上灯，陷入一个更深的梦。梦里有一只飞蛾。  
五点多天开始亮。我站在窗前，把窗帘拨开一点，漏进来的月光依依不舍，还是冷冷的银色。六点我接到一个电话，没有号码，我静静听了一分钟，直到脸被手机屏幕焐热。我说，你挂吧。那边就轻轻挂断了。  
本来睡觉之前我一直想着哥，想着想着开始想象哥信里的泰容，因为泰容又想起我的泰容。他怪怪的。因为想他而勃起的我也怪怪的。我劝自己这是健康的男青年正常的生理反应，摸着白天扎得过分紧的裤腰想去浴室洗澡。照镜子的时候忘了手机还在左手上拿着，手机在洗手池里弹了几个来回，卧在池底不动了。捡起来一看，屏幕中间裂了一道缝。我蹲在洗手池下面，找到刚才打给我的那通电话。我对自己说，响一声就挂。电话打不过去。  
洗完澡天已经完全亮了。我坐在床上用手机查大犬市一中。根据网上的说法，大犬市一中其实是由两所学校合并而成的学校。哥以前读的应该是更差一点那一所。网上查不到任教老师的资料，幸好校区没怎么翻修直接拿来用，所以哥说的东西可能还在某块砖头或某棵树下埋着。  
我抖擞精神，尽量装得像个为吃不上早饭发愁的高中生，一路小跑到大犬市一中门口，但行不通，早上要查学生证。我站在一家早餐摊旁边观察半天，被赶走了，摊主说不买不要影响他做生意。  
我心想试一试，实在不行就晚上再来，于是挺着胸跟在几个捧着辅导书装样的学生后边朝大门走。接近上课时间了，人越来越多，本来我有机会混进去的，倒霉的是前面那几个装样的人里也有一个没带学生证，他被拦下来了。我后面还堵着三四个学生。检查的学生让我们先把证件给他看看。我在空口袋里摸来摸去，除了几张便利店的小票什么都摸不着。因为我没背书包就更惹人怀疑了。前面那个学生终于从他的书包最里层找到他的证件，朝前递证的时候让开了一条路。我推开那个磨磨唧唧的检查生冲进校门，一路朝前飞跑，还没来得及得意就被人绊了一脚摔了个狗趴。有人从后边捏起我脖子上的肉，把我从地上拎起来。  
“瞧瞧这是谁呀。”  
我扭头一看，也是保安，只不过没戴帽子，剃得极短的银色鬓角有许多汗。  
“对不起，我证在教室里，您先让我上早读吧，要迟到了。”  
我随口胡编，他却仔细地打量我，手上的力气没松。  
“不是和你说了不要回学校吗？”  
原来他在我脸上看我哥。我灵机一动，说：“我来找班主任。”  
“哦，”他松开手，我还没迈出脚他一把薅住我的胳膊往花坛去，“跟我过来。”  
“他还在为难你？”老保安问我。  
“偶尔，”老保安皱起眉端详我，“经常。他太烦了！我没办法。”  
“早和他说过了原因出在另一个男孩身上，他不信。”  
“泰容吗？”  
“是哇？就那个，鼻子眼长得跟洋娃娃似的。”  
“有误会。我正要去跟班主任解开误会呢，”我逐渐进入这个遥远而陌生的属于哥的角色，“洋娃娃被人冤枉了也会委屈的。”  
“要不是他害你，你能被赶到外地去？”  
我想装笑但是没笑出来，最后把头低下了。  
我跟老保安套了半天话，只得班主任的姓氏。班主任姓王，学生们名义上的小王，规训世界中无限的大王。我没教室可去，在走廊上来回打转，见到来上早读的老师就往廊柱后面或是就近的厕所里闪。好不容易看到个抱作业本的学生，我忙拦住他，认识王老师吗？男学生急着赶路，对我很不耐烦：那么多王老师，找哪个？我胡诌说脾气不好那个。他推开我，我又拉他，作业本两头受气，接二连三从他臂弯里往下跳，终于被他挣开了。他转身就走，地上掉的本子也不要。我忙捡起来追上他向他道歉，硬帮他把作业本抱到办公室。男学生走到办公室门口，小声说，脾气特别好的倒是有一个。说完敲了两下门，里头有人应了声，让男学生进去。男学生喊“王老师好”，我也跟着他喊，男学生走出去几步，扭头看我。  
办公室里就一个老师，他的脸从成山的簿册后头缓缓升起来，嘴角上沾着刚喝水时黏上的茶叶渣，茶渣被一颗水裹着沿他下垂的嘴角往下流。他指着我，言语中的威严显得脆弱：“你来干吗？”  
“我来问点事。”  
“上次我没说清？”他朝后退了一步，碰倒了放在那的一把椅子，铁凳腿哐当砸倒在地。  
“还有新问题。”  
“有什么事放学再说，我要去上课。”  
说完他扭头就往外走，男学生忙说王老师作业给您放这儿啦！我跟在他后边，他走路歪歪扭扭，左脚好像有点跛。我跟在他后边不时叫他，他压根不理我，脚步越来越快，最后干脆在走廊上跑起来。我像条狗似的追在他屁股后面咬，王老师，王老师！……王正德！  
我也不知道怎么就说出这个名字来了，可能是我自己的高中老师。反正我也不知道哥的班主任叫什么，就用这个名字代称他。我追着王正德一路跑到学校外边，他大概想回家，人不管长多大被人欺负了还是要找妈妈。我怕他误会我更深，一直在他后边喊，说没别的意思就问问。他跑到桥边终于跑不动了，我冲过去摁住他，他回身打了我一巴掌，给我扇得发懵。但我嘴里还是和他好声好气：老师，你误会我了。他又踹了我一脚，走开走开！阴魂不散的男同性恋！他眼眶湿润，我以为他在流泪，凑近了看是他隐形眼镜滑出来了，被下眼睑堪堪夹着。王正德长得还挺清秀，看起来不过三四十吧，头顶半秃了。乱踢乱踹的小腿上的袜子松垮垮的，树根一样的伤疤直长到裤管里去。  
“泰容在哪？”  
“你放过我吧行不行，他在哪你不比我清楚？我腿都叫你打断了还解不了恨那？”  
我愣住了，没想到哥以前还干过这样的缺德事。王正德爬起来就想跑，我抓住他的鞋，他急得鞋也不要，活像只被掐断尾巴的壁虎，攀上桥栏杆准备往下跳。我扑过去拽住他，他的眼镜从鼻梁上甩出去扑通一声掉进水里。他突然拽住我的衣领，唾沫喷到我脸上：你真活该！然后朝后一倒，把我给拉下去了。  
从小到大我溺水的经历只有一次，是小学在游泳馆里，我还不会游泳的时候被人把游泳圈气门塞拔了，等我发现游泳圈瘪下去的时候我已经在深水区玩了半个小时。这条水沟里满是垃圾，每只塑料袋都像被人抛弃的救生圈。我喝了两口脏水，手脚乱摆一通，脚碰到水底，滑了一跤又面朝密密麻麻的绿藻摔下去。越往前走水越浅，王正德像只矫健的水蛐蛐般拨开水藻，拼命向前游。我抓起漂在水面上的易拉罐砸他，抛物线歪的可以，只来得及在他身后砸出一个小水花。幸好他跛脚。我又对“幸好”感到一丝后怕。其中一定有误会。  
最后我也没力气了，压着他又不能让他淹水，还得用膝盖顶住他的背。我一张嘴就干呕，半天没说出完整的话。他见逃不过，抓着我向我求饶，说那张小塑料片他真不知道去哪了，以前李泰容专门来这找了一天，课都没去上……他说一个字要喘两口气，我耐着性子听。五月底的天气，四周浮游的垃圾散发着沤烂的臭气，他哆哆嗦嗦的，小声说：好像……好像在……他声音太小了，我说啊？可能我嘴太臭，他歪头，好像……我只能把脸凑过去，你大点声！然后我的太阳穴就被他打了一拳，什么都不知道了。  
我的梦被手机铃声吵醒。虽然听的见声音，但不清楚究竟在哪响。我摸遍全身也没找到。我睡在臭水沟里做了个美梦。梦里有个看不清脸的人一直笑，坐在刺眼的阳光下，五官和头发全被光吞噬。他的笑声在梦的结尾变成了我手机铃声乱糟糟的和弦。我的眼睛睁不开，上面沾满了藻屑。眼前有一只发光的蝴蝶，从我的左臂飞到右臂，又飞到我的胸前。我伸手驱赶它，它飞到我手上，飞进我的指缝。跟它斗争了半天，我不动，它不动。发现是块长椭圆的光斑。  
我抹了抹脸，抬头看向光斑的来处。不知道谁在桥上贴了镜子的碎片，镜子反射着夕阳下的水面，远远看去就像桥台上趴着许多颜色鲜艳的菱形甲虫。虫群向桥下延伸，通向一个更幽暗、浑浊的背面。我仔细在水里摸索手机，即使合上眼，那些反射的光点还是能够刺破眼皮，爬得到处都是。手机被一个塑料袋兜住漂浮在靠近岸边的地方，唱着嘹亮的歌。我却顾不上把铃声按掉。幽暗的桥洞中贴满玻璃，镜子，包装纸和瓶盖。各种各样的糖纸和汽水盖，小动物形状的玻璃雕像，如宝石盒向我打开，我走进被回忆簇拥的洞穴中，撕下尘封已久的胶条，一个装着信的文件袋掉到了水上。  
我没有立刻拆看那封信，我不敢。我把信压在枕头底下，想了想又拿出来放进抽屉，快出门的时候还是不放心，打开抽屉拿出信封放在电视上，没放稳差点掉进电视正下方的垃圾桶。最后我把信放在桌上，开着窗，心想如果一阵风来把信吹跑了，那就是没有缘分。出门之前又折返回来把窗户牢牢拴上。  
我草草冲了个澡就出门了，身上还是臭。衣服的香也盖不住皮肤的怪味。我一路捏着衣领嗅味道。虽然知道用哥的钱做这种事不好，但我还是去了71号。我想见他。  
今天三楼很忙，我没有再去茅坑房，我怕听着听着又忍不住冲进去打人。我走出去到楼下找有没有卖衣服的地方。织物接触到我的皮肤之后，臭味多少会被吸收一点。我寻思着换两身衣服那个味可能就不那么冲了。找了半天只有一家卖老头衣服的店铺。我硬着头皮走进去，顾店的人倒很年轻。看起来比我还小几岁。我没话找话，问他今天怎么不上学，他对我装笑脸，但看得出不怎么喜欢这个问题，说今天再卖两件明天就可以上学。  
我试了几件暗蓝色的花纹衬衫，版型相当老土的棕黄色衬衫，裤腰大得可以塞三个我的牛仔裤。每换一件，身上的味道就淡一点。最后拿去结账的时候衣服太多，把他放在收银台的东西碰倒了，里面花花绿绿的颜料溅了我一身。他丢下苍蝇拍急匆匆地跑过来。  
“对不起……我去拿毛巾。”  
“我直接换件衣服。”  
我从试衣间出来单独拿着那件被搞脏的衬衫，问他最近的洗衣店在哪里，顺便问他颜料多少钱。  
“不用花冤枉钱，这个墨水等会就自己消失了！回去拿水随便洗洗就行。”  
我看了看他手里见底的墨水罐，想了一会，问：“你这个在哪买的？”  
因为进屏风馆会检查随身物品，我把那些颜料藏在身上各个地方。好在衣裤宽松，从外边看不出来。我给门口那个小女孩买了顶渔夫帽，蓝底和小花，我觉得挺好看，她不喜欢，拿去垫屁股。  
这次突然回到大犬市，所遇到的一切几乎都是未知的。不知道下一封信会告诉我哥怎样离奇的过去，不知道寻找他的路上会遇到什么艰难乃至生命威胁，但有一处确定，就是只要我花钱，那个人永远会在三楼的屏风后等我。  
确定接引人走远之后，我从鞋子侧面还和工装裤的口袋里掏塑料袋，那些颜料像豆浆一样装在柔软的袋子里，贴在身上就和我的肉没什么两样。我的泰容在我面前不再端坐，而是懒懒地斜躺着。我不开口他也不主动说话。这才是我们第三次见面，来这的都是为了消费他不是吗？他现在这幅样子算怎么回事。我一点也不生气，坐下看他在干什么。  
“你养的小虫子会蛰人呀，旭熙。”  
透过阴影中淡淡的纹路依稀能辨别出我原本画在那的小瓢虫。我的泰容用手指在瓢虫的触角上绕来绕去，我画错了，蜗牛才有那么大的触角。  
“待会就不蛰了。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
他坐起来，衣服还是那样松垮垮地穿着。夏天了，整天捂在屏风后面的身体应该很热，皮肤上有汗，什么颜色的皮肤呢？我一边往小碟子里倒彩色墨水一边幻想，跟我差不多吧？万一很白？胖吗？看影子不像，也许肚子挺胖的。脚踝很细，并拢在一起像小小的鱼尾巴。声音像男人，也许是女人。一直到墨水溢出来时，我已经想出上百种不同的形象。  
“泰容，给我画像吧。”  
“可是我不能到外面去呀。”  
“不是，画你的像，你教我。”  
“喔……”  
我用笔蘸着红墨水把那只瓢虫又描了一遍。他趴在旁边聚精会神地看，我把原来长触角的地方画成了两朵小花，抄渔夫帽上那朵，白花瓣黄色花蕊，好像是小雏菊。  
“什么呀这个……更奇怪了，”我的泰容用手指摸大小不均匀的花瓣，“好像有点不一样。”  
“哪里？”  
“这是一朵真正的花。”我的泰容深深地在那不算美的花蕊中嗅了嗅，“但是用别的东西画屏风，下次可能就不让你来了。”  
“没关系，这墨水过会就消失。你要仔细看。”  
我的泰容直起身，向我靠近：“嗯。”  
“先从哪开始？”  
“脚。”  
我捏着笔，手心微微出汗。屏风上那双脚温顺地在我眼前蜷缩着。  
“我的脚……很瘦，有很多青筋，但很结实，可以走很远的路也不会累。”  
我用棕色的墨水勾出脚的轮廓，因为手抖把脚画大了一圈，倒像是把我自己的脚画上去了。然后我用蓝色在脚背上画了两条溪流。  
“好凉呀。”他的脚趾动来动去，“我的血是蓝色吗？”  
我低着头，有点不好意思，想伸手把颜料擦掉。我的泰容拦住我，“就这样。”  
腿被衣服挡住了，只能看见大概的位置。不知道是不是为了方便脱穿，这的人都穿着类似浴袍的衣服。我的泰容让左脚固定在我画好的地方，对我张开腿，我紧张得直吞口水。  
“怎么样？要脱掉衣服吗？”他忍着笑。  
“……把衣服分开一点露出腿就行。”  
“这样？”  
“少露点！……再穿回去点。”  
衣服的下摆被他堆到腰的两侧，支起的双腿也很纤细。  
“你干嘛这个姿势对着我……”  
“不然要怎么办，劈叉吗？我不会。”  
嘴上这么说，他本来呈某种字母形状对着我的腿还是平放下去试图撑开，痛出了小狗叫。  
“好痛，不行。”  
“就原来那样吧……”  
我猜他下半身此刻光溜溜的，他们本来也不会在浴袍下面穿内衣。我的心砰砰乱跳。  
“旭熙觉得我的腿怎么样？”  
“……好看。”  
“其实我这里有条疤。”  
他手指的应该是大腿内侧某个地方，但影子融在一起什么也看不清，不知道他的手放在什么地方。我画在哪里他都说不对，笔从他膝盖旁边一直向内走。  
“好像是这……也不对，是这里……唉哟。”  
我的笔顿在他腿中间。  
“旭熙画到我那了。”  
“不画了。”我扔下笔。  
“别生气嘛。”他一条腿跪在地上讨好我，那东西软软的垂在他腿中间。他伸出手，那支笔近在咫尺，他碰不到。  
“求求你。”他装作很委屈的样子。  
我别开脸，故意不理他。我的手盖在笔上，不动作。  
“旭熙讨厌和男人玩？”  
“有点不习惯。”  
“那你把我当成女人，或者小猫、小狗，都可以。”  
“小狗也会用腿诱惑我吗？”  
“是呀，”他乖乖将腿放平，“狗很聪明的嘛。”  
我用笔描他大腿的轮廓，他好像很痒，但忍着没有动。  
“其实我腿这里真的有一条疤，但是不怎么疼。可能受伤的时候被人好好照顾着，所以不疼。”  
“也有可能是你自己比较小心。”我在他指的地方画了一条彩色的毛毛虫，总觉得怪怪的，又加上一对翅膀，变成蝴蝶。  
“我猜以前有人照顾我，爱护我，我即使受伤也很少哭。”  
“也许是你的爱人。”我心不在焉地说。  
“旭熙的爱人找到了没？”他的小指缠上我摇动的笔杆。  
“找到了。”我拿着笔蘸瓷碟里的墨水，蘸了半天，墨干了。  
“在哪里？”  
“更远的地方，和我捉迷藏呢。”  
我端详着自己画出来的线条，左腿画得像野人一样多毛，右腿画得像条海鳗，小溪从脚踝蜿蜒而上，因为没墨了干涸在半路。  
“那旭熙应该更生我的气，我总不让你见我。气我吧？”  
“你俩半斤八两。我该画你肩膀了。”  
“气我，气我……然后永远记住我。”  
“不看脸我可记不住。”  
“那就先把脸画出来！”  
我换了一根小点的笔（我自己偷偷带进来的，这只有能一笔把下体画出来的粗笔），弓着背凑近他的脸。  
“我眼睛很大！”他有点高兴的说。  
“多大？”  
“像小葡萄。”  
我没忍住笑得口水喷出去老远，忙用手背把脸上和屏风上擦干净。  
“好，葡萄……给你画上。”我在左边画了一个扁的青葡萄，右边画了圆的紫葡萄。用葡萄藤画了卷卷的眉毛。  
“嗯……鼻子不记得了，嘴巴有点圆，下嘴唇因为丰满所以突出，旁边还有一个小痣。”  
“怎么长得跟陀螺似的。”  
“那也是漂亮的陀螺。”  
我还是认真给他画了鼻子和嘴，不然我会一直笑到离场。我画了圆鼻子和圆嘴巴，嘴巴中间画上一个红点。觉得太像章鱼而不是人，又把那一点勾成一个向上的弧度。这样就是笑着的香肠嘴。  
画脖子和肩膀时我们没有什么交流，他一会说自己皮肤白，一会又说自己晒黑了，结果我把他的身体画得五彩斑斓，在灯火的照射下像个花圃。我在他身边画了蝴蝶和蜻蜓，成了风景画。  
“等一下，你还有东西没画。”  
我停住移到他衣服上的笔，被衣物遮挡的部分是他的腰肢。  
“我的乳头。”  
“这也要画？”  
“当然，我的乳头很特别呀。”  
“有什么特别……我也有。大家都有。”  
“就是……我的乳头有一点点……”  
“你快说啊，墨水要干了。”  
“有一点向里面陷……”  
“哈？”  
“旭熙不知道吗？”  
“对。内陷？什么样。”  
“就是……一般人的乳头不是像小球吗，我的像小嘴巴……”  
“……你意思是你的乳头还会吮吸？”  
话一出口我就沉默了，我不该是这样的人啊。  
“是呀，我的乳头还会和人亲嘴。”  
“别说了……我给你画。”  
他要我用棕色和绿色给他画乳头，我不敢苟同他的审美，可他非要坚持，说这是秋天和夏天。我问他春天和冬天到哪去了。  
“冬天，”他指向我，“春天。”他指向自己。  
“我难道不是很火热的那型？”  
“因为冬天总是包容的，春天……从静静的包容中萌生，将冬天融化。”  
“你可以试试用别的地方把我融化。”  
“是吗……旭熙想要哪里呀？”他的声音变得轻浮可爱。  
“我开玩笑的。”  
画完那两个怪状的乳头，笔终于来到了浴袍向内的皱褶处。不脱衣服是看不见里面的。我的笔停在上面犹豫了很久。  
“要吗？”我几乎能感觉到他小小的嘴唇里呼出的热气。  
我大概做了一秒的心理斗争，对他说：“脱吧。”  
他一丝不挂了。肩膀和腰都是男孩，直尺的手腕像女孩，我第一次看别人的裸体，竟然觉得很自然，也没不好意思，多亏屏风。  
我问他肚脐是什么形状，他让我自己摸摸看。我的手指头在屏风上揉了半天，薄布都被我搓热了。他在那头咯咯笑，说好痒。我给他的肚脐眼画成糖球。糖球说：好痒。  
我的泰容被我画成了热闹的猴子公园，一个用水果、山脉和溪流唤醒的春天。现在我的笔来到了避不开的春天的起点。我在那里画上了种子。  
“这么敷衍可不行呀，旭熙。”我的泰容两只小脚摇来摇去。  
于是我又画上另一颗种子，并在两侧添加两扇叶片。其实我想画大象的，但是他坐着，那里是模糊的一团，看不清象鼻子在哪。  
“把屁股抬起来。”  
他听话地照做，大象的鼻子不见了。  
在动物园参观过的那些大象只在欢快时扬起象鼻，此时我的泰容也欢快着。  
“旭熙，你真的一点都不想？”  
我的泰容的肉体脱离了想象的骨骼，在我眼前无限柔软，引人入胜。  
“不能把屏风撤掉吗？”  
“……我知道了。”  
“不是！你等等。”我一激动差点把屏风推倒。泰容的影子摇曳不止，“我不讨厌你，只是……”  
“我知道这里看起来很不安全，到处都是眼睛。旭熙，你只看我，我做你的床……”  
我判断不出他只是在用职业素养打动我，还是真的想和我调情。我后退时触灭了地上的开关，我这侧的灯熄灭了。黑暗一瞬间将我淹没，我失去了细节，我不再重要，我的眼中只剩那被座光线包围的囚笼。  
“我们先接吻好吗？”  
这次我从屏风上感觉到了热。不知是否因为周围沉寂的黑暗，感官变得更加敏锐，从嘴唇上传来的热度几近沸腾。强烈的想要冲破屏风拥抱那具肉体的渴望将我刺伤，我大口呼吸，舌头尝尽斑斓的苦涩，我的脸一定扭曲得像个彩色怪物。

燎原  
精液味在我的指缝间挥之不去。它们本该射进一个更温暖和湿润的地方。我心烦意乱地在街上走着，文件袋夹在我的腋下，好几次我以为它会掉到轻轨站台下面，被飞驰而过的电车碾碎。但没有。正午的光线透过车窗照在绿色的半透明文件袋上，显得生机勃勃，根本看不出来是从臭水沟桥洞下面找到的。  
稀疏的鸟群在人工湖上方盘桓片刻便朝北飞去。一个小女孩沿着铺满鹅卵石的散步道追赶一只发条拧得太紧的玩具小狗，而真正的小狗在她身后追赶她。我在长椅上坐下，拆开文件袋，拿出厚厚的信封。像是在跟我开玩笑似的，哥这封信的一大半都是只字未写的白纸。我好不容易才耐着性子从里面找出了几张有字的，却被强烈的太阳刺得睁不开眼睛。  
因为强光而模糊一片的字迹突然被手形的影子遮挡，我看到了抬头的第一行写得大而扭曲的字。小女孩伸手为我搭起了凉棚，还不等我向她道谢就先露出了豁口的小牙齿。  
你真厉害，旭熙。我藏这封信的时候，心里抱着你百分百找不到的念头，随心所欲地装饰着四周，把那当做中途的纪念地。你肯定在因为我三番两次支使你感到生气吧，我把那些不敢做的事情一股脑都推给你，让你受罪了。从以前开始你就一直在代我受过，还记得刚上大学那会，我们第一次见面的时候，我一直在一条很危险的路上走。你拼命想把我拉回来，我却视而不见，结果我掉下去了，差点死掉。幸好你足够强壮，足够有勇气，我才活下来。那之后我们成了很亲密的朋友，虽然我经常觉得你太吵，但我知道你是为了让我开心才那么做。  
你这么善良，肯定也没对班主任动真格的吧？其实上次吩咐你教训他之后我就后悔了，我抱着侥幸心理觉得你可能根本就找不到他。他那种性格不适合做老师。他是不是也对你说了我打断他腿的事？你别信，事实的真相根本就和他说的相反，我不仅没伤害他，反而救了他。他却净说自欺欺人的话。  
我们的事被班主任发现之后他并没有当众羞辱我们，至少一开始是这样。他先把我叫去了办公室，问了我关于泰容的事，我下意识说是我单恋，他还没同意。他让我靠墙站在办公室的死角，把泰容叫进来，结果泰容的答案完全是我的翻版。班主任原本头发就少，不知道在紧张什么，额头拼命出汗，头发一绺一绺贴在头皮上，泰容好心从口袋里拿纸巾给他，他也不接。他又问了我们一遍同样的问题。我抢在泰容前面说出了我们相爱的事实，顿时办公室内所有的老师和学生都像老鼠出洞一样将视线聚集过来。我应该一开始就说的，我爱泰容，我相信泰容也爱我，每句谎言都是伪装成保护的亵渎。班主任连膝盖都开始抖了，哆嗦着说教室不是你们这种人谈恋爱的好地方。我们是哪种人？哪里是好地方？去操场，大街，还是市区外天高地阔的原野？我压抑着殴打班主任的冲动，不是为我和泰容的爱情叫冤，而是不齿于班主任的虚弱。被班主任赶出办公室之后，泰容拉着我的手说班主任真可怜。  
我的感觉一向比较迟钝，那时还没察觉泰容为什么会这样说。我们的事很快在班级之间传开了，原本就从泰容口中捕捉到风声的那几个混账更是不把我们放在眼里。故意不交我的作业，弄坏我的桌椅，到处说我坏话也就算了，我看不起这些幼稚的行径，但泰容又是另一回事。尤其是为首那两个苍蝇和臭虫，这么叫他们我都感觉委屈了虫子。臭虫天天找泰容借课本，不借就一天二十四小时骚扰他，只要我一分钟没在泰容身边待着，他就会趁机下手，甚至偷泰容的东西。课本无不被他弄得脏兮兮像在垃圾堆里滚过之后才还回来。泰容就把他课桌里那些几乎一次没好好看过的崭新的课本拿走。这种狗咬狗似的较劲一直持续到高二快结束的时候。上完体育课回来发现泰容位置上的椅子被人射了一滩精液，那其实是我的椅子。臭虫直接被我抡起椅子砸到了走廊外边，他捧着被我打落的两颗牙齿，将责任推给苍蝇。等我回头去找苍蝇的时候发现他正在纠缠泰容。我一屁股坐在臭虫身上，用他的衣服擦椅子上已经干掉的精液。班主任又来了，他好像永远迟到。不过苍蝇想错了，虽然泰容平时看起来很好欺负，但他的意志是超乎常人的顽强。我像抓小鸡似的把班主任和臭虫拎起来，往教室一丢，反手锁上教室门。  
我和泰容狠狠教训了臭虫跟苍蝇，让班主任站在讲台上旁听。到最后他连制止都不敢了，生怕也会挨揍。我们都知道教室里有监控，窗台上趴着无数双眼睛，如果害怕一开始就不会相爱。  
泰容的肩膀在打架的时候脱臼了，我的腿骨折了，打着石膏躺在床上不能动弹。我俩睡隔壁床，臭虫和苍蝇睡隔壁房，为了防止我们二次打架班主任每天都要来巡察。其实一共也就住了三天院。泰容喜欢把我的拖鞋摆到他床前，和他的鞋反方向，问我这样像不像我爬到他床上的样子。我心有余力不足，想做也做不了，只得嗯嗯答应。  
泰容下午被班主任叫出去谈话，晚上就爬到我床上和我做爱。我们在帘子里动作很小心，因为病房里还有个人，也很刺激，我抓着泰容的手让他慢点摇，顺便问他班主任和他说了什么。他说我们四个都没被处分，这件事被捂住了。我心想我们这烂学校捂不住也没人管。但我挺担心泰容的学习，我希望他能读大学，这是他一直以来的愿望。  
回到学校之后我们才了解到，之所以没被处分，是因为班主任极力帮我们向全班同学和当时目击的各位老师求情。泰容让我在学校里尽量低调，我讨厌这个词，该低调的是那些一见到我牵泰容的手就大呼小叫的虫子。体育课做热身运动的时间是我可以肆无忌惮找泰容亲热的时间，我们背靠着背把对方背起来，泰容被我背在身上的时候哇哇大叫，身旁总有人看我们，他也不在乎，嘴里发出各种怪声。把他放下来的时候他说好像在失重的太空舱里。泰容背我有点困难，我沉重的身体压在他单薄的背上，看见蓝天上四处漂浮着絮状的云。  
不久之后大家又有了新鲜话题，你猜怎么着？他们说班主任也是同性恋，还看到他找男妓。他们还把臭虫和苍蝇跟我们打成了一类人。四个笑柄外加一个任人欺负的老师，坏学生好学生每天都聊得不可开交。一开始是往耳朵里塞棉花球，后来是海绵耳塞，最后塞两幅耳塞还是能听见倾巢出动的闲言碎语。我可以靠睡觉克服但泰容不行，于是我兼职攒钱给他买了一副耳机，很好用，戴上就听不见噪音了，虽然连老师上课的声音也会被掩盖，但我都会用手机录下来晚上回去放给他听。那段时间泰容很努力的学习，但成绩几乎没什么起色。  
后来有段时间我们学校学别人搞什么走班制度，不同成绩区间的人可以选择去不同的教室上课，我和臭虫苍蝇他们是一个级别，泰容比我们要好一点，于是我提议他去别的教室上课，这样可以免受骚扰。结果去别的班上课的第一天耳机就被人拿了。不知道谁拿的。可以说是偷的。于是我联想起臭虫他们，可上课的时候全程我都盯着呢，他们尿都不敢撒一个。无聊的人又变多了。课间的时候有人来让我放学去班主任办公室一趟，我心想他还挺操心我们的。可等我去了一问他根本不知道什么耳机的事，我被人耍了。我跑回教室，泰容也不见了。我向楼下看，泰容追着什么人跑出了校门。  
我追着他们来到废水厂附近的一座小桥附近，看见泰容为了抓住苍蝇抛出去的东西从桥上飞身而下，吓得我也顾不上揍苍蝇就跟着他跳了下去。那水的味道可真恶心，差点把我呛晕。幸好这条排水沟也早就废弃不用了。泰容从黄昏找到深夜一无所获。第二天我们拖着洗得快脱皮的身体走到教室，看见苍蝇耳朵里塞的正是泰容的耳机。  
如果不是泰容拼命阻止我，我当时就打得苍蝇下半生都过不了完整性生活。泰容说看在班主任的份上忍忍吧，反正还有最多一年我们就毕业了。泰容告诉我班主任找他谈过我俩的事，说可以帮泰容补习，但交换条件是我俩在学校要尽可能不惹事，我当即就说那太好了！泰容有点伤心，我捧着他的脸蛋亲他，说没什么比你考大学更重要的事了。我能忍，你呢？当晚我还是为自己的直爽付出了代价，射得筋疲力竭。泰容趴在我肚子上数数，一天是一个月，一个月是一年……那时的我们比谁都盼望长大。  
后来我发现班主任的确和我们是同一类人，开始可怜起他那天在办公室如雨般滴落的汗。在我的威逼下班主任告诉我们一些本地年轻人约会的地方，在那两个男的除了不能当街做爱什么都能干。但泰容不太喜欢那种地方，太吵了，歌也唱得难听，乌漆嘛黑的，他把酒当水端起来一口喝干了。我也不清楚是我皮肤黑所以看不见脸还是怎么的，明明我就坐在他旁边，还是有人敢找他要电话号码。泰容跟狗崽一样往我怀里躲。  
从那出来之后我们去公园里玩，绕着人工湖散步。不知道为什么有人半夜在那放风筝，够神经的，泰容非要追在后面跑，跑着跑着腿没力摔了一跤，磕在台阶上，腿也磕破了。他拉着我要我看风筝，我抬起头，被城市的灯辉照成淡紫色的天际空无一物，但能听见从远处碾过来的飞机引擎声。我问泰容是不是想乘着风筝飞得远远的，弯下腰给他系散开的鞋带。泰容说想变成风筝载着我飞走，要先学习正确的飞行方式。  
我去便利店给泰容买了点热饮料，他喝饮料的时候我掏出两个东西放在手心里让他选。左手里是做成戒指形状的水果糖，右手是真戒指。泰容几乎没有犹豫地选了糖。看着醉醺醺的泰容抱着手舔来舔去的样子，我想应该让他在清醒的时候再做选择。我送他戒指并不是想和他怎么样，我也不信任所谓誓约这种东西，我只想让他在揍人的时候能占据更多优势，一拳就把对方的脸打出血。  
阶段测验之后发成绩那天，除了每个人的成绩单，还有一张照片被夹在里面分发给了每个人。不得不说拍得跟纪实摄影似的，是班主任跟一个小男孩在同性恋酒吧门前吻别的照片。  
我以为这种手段只有在电影里才有，学校的学生真是天天吃饱了撑的，就算不想学习也不要老干扰别人学习。泰容若有所思地端详着自己桌上那张照片，我走他身边，他把照片翻转过来，他的照片后面写着“羡不羡慕”。  
那时的我完全不理解他们的作为。从一开始喜欢上泰容我就没想过为什么他是男人我也是男人，我想像动物那样自由的活着。为此我在高中时代干了不少架，用泰容的话说，每天少跟别人打一次架，来年省下的血够他活两条命。直到现在我才明白，人跟人本来就无法相互理解，哪怕我和泰容也不能。  
照片事件在学校引起了不小的轰动，因为那段时间正好是老校长退休，学校合并前夕的调查和整顿阶段。调查学校的坏分子，把他们一举抓获，然后找理由把他们踢出去。班主任停职后，班里很多人被叫去办公室谈话，有些性格软弱的在教导主任还没亮出武器之前就跪下投降，性格刚强或比较无赖的那些人，有的侥幸逃脱，有的靠供出别人得到一定程度的赦免。   
等待的煎熬中草莓成熟了。今年的收成很糟糕，对泰容的好奇心蔓延到校区北边的草莓地里，每天跑过来找他的人太多，根本不知道谁是肇事者，所有人都是肇事者。有些踩得还不算很烂的草莓被泰容捡回去洗干净做成果酱，比较好的那些就收起来给老爷爷，只有很小一篓。老爷爷不肯要泰容的钱，我就和他说这是用来买草莓酱的。回家路上坐公交车，在修路，特别颠，泰容非要在车上吃草莓酱，吃着吃着眼泪大颗大颗的滚，他做果酱的时候砂糖放的特别多，我以为太齁，就说别吃了，我吃吧。他对我摇头，舀起果酱喂到我嘴里，被他含得热热的金属小勺一下一下磕在我槽牙上，酸的。  
那天晚上我收到一件“礼物”，被垃圾袋套着丢在我家门口，我挺生气，这不是邻居第一次在我家门口丢垃圾，因为我刚好住在靠近楼梯口的位置，有时候他们顺手放下就忘了拿走。我恶狠狠踢了垃圾一脚，愣住了，蹲下来手忙脚乱地解开扎在开口上的塑料绳，绳子打了好几个死结。如果我当时再晚点回去，可能会改变后来的很多事吧。解开了外面的袋子，里面装着的人头上还套着小袋子，我三两下扯开，从他鼻梁上捏下已经被揍得嵌进他皮肤里的镜框，镜片碎得满脸都是，很多扎在他眼皮上。一条腿给打断了。拍的片子还是我拿回的病房。第二天我专门请了假照顾他。我不让泰容来，怕班主任见到我们心里有鬼。他睁开眼干的第一件事就是看我。不论我进出病房，给他端茶倒水，甚至给他垫便盆，他都盯着我。但他什么也不说。我心里大概知道是哪些人打伤了他，为什么打伤他，我以为自己的沉默和忍让能从他那换点什么，几乎一有空就去病房看他。后来我削水果皮可以从头到尾不断。直到他出院都没有其他人来探望他。  
有一天他突然走进教室，开始给我们上课。他穿着熨得不够平整的衬衣，西裤的腰提得很高，扎得很紧，像害怕里面有什么东西会突然窜上讲台。他的头顶有一片茂盛的假发，极不自然的包在他瘦小的脑袋上，风吹进来的时候也纹丝不动。下课铃刚一打响，前排的几个人就一窝蜂朝他扑过去，风来咯！青春的强光潇洒而去，留下的只有失明。班主任的隐形眼镜被他们打掉了。他找不到假发掉在哪，泰容捡起假发在裤腿上擦了一下才递给他，他缓慢地把假发重新戴回被发网箍得像和尚似的脑袋，对泰容说了句谢谢。当我们看到等候在走廊上的人时，我们明白了那是最后一句。  
我要求和泰容一起进办公室。他们叫了我妈妈而不是爸爸，叫了泰容的姐姐。谈话中我才知道泰容也只有姐姐。姐姐怀着孕，坚持要站着。她在我们之中，是一条看得见生命的河流。我和泰容在河的两岸，我们也在河之中，我们的生命始终相连。教导主任，我，泰容的姐姐，泰容，两对三角首尾循环，我们是垂首祈祷的新人，也是观看新生命的旁观者，时间的乱序使教导主任的声音变得模糊，他扯来扯去的嘴型中不断向外迸出新生的号哭，如此响亮，如此旺盛，就像泰容第一次和我做爱的声音。  
教导主任说，念在你们班主任替你们求情的份上，你们好好交代这件事的始末，不会有太多为难。不知道他干吗要告诉我们是班主任告的密。也许大人都很喜欢青少年眼神中刚分娩出的那种很虚弱的仇恨，他们期待我们更恨，再恨，这样才能完整成人。美其名曰挫折或是历练。一开始我和泰容不停说谎，我们根本不擅长说谎，我们痛苦地剥掉对方的衣服，好像做爱似的，剥掉皮肤，剥掉内脏，把心室也剥成左右两块，最后只剩一地湿的血。教导主任悠闲地拿着拖布从一头走到另一头，我们存在的痕迹消失了。他说你们不要撒谎，有照片为证。  
妈妈看着照片哭了。怀孕的姐姐没有说话。那之后很多年我都不敢面对镜头，但我觉得当时摊在办公桌上那些是我最好的照片，因为里面有泰容。大学的时候我参加朋友的婚礼，现场的屏幕滚动放着新人的照片，使我想起相纸上的我和泰容。连拍的照片紧挨在一起，连成动态的影像。我们牵着手从办公桌的右上方走一个对角线，穿过摊在中间的大街小巷，又在左下出现，其实很多照片按快门的时候并没拍到我们，但我们都在场，我们从那里走过。我们自由穿行在相片迷宫中，泰容有时会离开我，被教导主任拿到远方去，下一刻他又迎面向我走来，我用旁边的另一张照片补全空缺，我们重新在一起。妈妈的哭声像风，在我们曾路过的人工湖面上掀起黑色的波纹。过去掩盖过去，压缩的记忆在教导主任手里厚得像一本誓言。他问我愿不愿意承认错误，是的，我愿意。他问泰容愿不愿意向全校师生谢罪、道歉，泰容说是的，我愿意。他问我与泰容是否能就此分手，是的，我愿意，我愿意，我愿意。  
我不愿意！妈妈站在出租屋的客厅里朝我高声呵斥。我以为妈妈很开明，原来那只是旁观者的开明，因为同性恋这个词没落在她儿子头顶之前都不算事实。她日夜不离我身边，最开始是把我锁在房间里，我从窗户翻出去；把我锁在厕所里，我打破了厕所的玻璃；最后把我锁在衣柜里。结果她哭累了，在客厅里睡着了。我撞开柜子的门，走到客厅里看，她同时开着手机，电视，电脑。旧手机放着本地广播。她怕从任何一个渠道传来关于我的声音。  
在家关禁闭那几天我写了很多信，因为怕妈妈看见会激起她更强的情绪发作，我写完就扔到马桶里去。一开始我只能写十个字，二十个字，因为我从来不这样间接寻求交流，后来我大概可以写一小段，不知道多少，大概三四百。写完再看，几乎只是一句话翻来覆去写几十遍。我写不下去。我把自己反锁在房间里，从早到晚打飞机，快感越来越短，最后开始耳鸣。如果不是那天房东上来催缴物业费，我可能真的会因为射精过多死在床上。至今我都很感激房东那天用钥匙打开了房门，放我自由。十分钟后我到了泰容家楼下，用公用电话打他家的座机，他刚说了一声“喂”我就丢下话筒冲到他家门口，他把门打开一条缝。他姐姐在午睡，我把他抱起来亲，钻进他房间里。他从我怀里挣脱出去，要给我看一个东西。我跟着他走到房间的角落，那里摆着一扇屏风。泰容让我闭起眼睛。当时我我已经疼得硬不起来了，但还是疯狂渴望和泰容做爱。等我着急地睁开双眼，发现屏风后面有两个泰容的影子。泰容让我猜哪个是真的他。我故意选了错的那个逗他，然后趁他不注意跳到正确的影子前压在屏风上亲他的脸。他从屏风后面爬出来，红红的脸上有一大块口水印。我边脱他的衣服边问他这是拿来干吗的，他说这是想放在新家的礼物。我问他要搬家吗？他说我们的家。  
快高潮的时候我们一直在说话分心，免得嘴一闲下来就会开始乱叫。  
泰容抱着我问，旭熙，将来有一天我不再是我，你还会给我这样的爱吗？  
我抱着他，使劲把精液射进他屁股深处，我在快感的痉挛中说：“那一天的我会告诉你的。”  
妈妈决定让我转学到她工作的地方。而泰容继续在合并后的学校读书。我们很偶然的一次通过原来的同学联系上，约定高考结束之后立刻见面。虽然我无时不刻想见他，但我还是遵守了诺言，直到高考最后一场考试结束才跑出考场去打他的电话。不知道是不是他姐姐担心他考完就跟我联络，说等到暑假结束再把手机还给他。他就自己买了个只能打电话和发短信的手机。考完那天我家也没回，直接去火车站买票，要坐一整夜，第二天凌晨到，这是最快的一班车。每隔一两小时我们就通一次话，他怕我手机没电，只说一两句就想挂断，我说没事，我可以去厕所门口充电。后来我真在厕所门口站了一个钟头，电量只充上百分之五。我看着镜子里的脸，突然觉得自己瘦多了，眼神像头很久没吃上东西的牛犊。好在脸依然挺帅，我用水把头发仔细抹了抹。  
半夜的时候要在一个大站停半小时，我坐不住，下到站台上透气。不远处有个抽烟的人，好像也在打电话，接电话的人不情不愿的，谁半夜给吵醒都要发脾气吧，但他还是自顾自的说了些柔情蜜意的话，我也从口袋里摸出手机。这时车厢里又出来一个女人，站在车里向外喊老公。抽烟的人就把烟头踩灭和她回去了。我目瞪口呆，过了会被乘务员赶上了车。车继续走。  
到大犬市的时候刚过四点半，我在车站草草吃了顿饭，五点钟去坐早班车。我从第一排一直换到最后一排，又换到车中间那个可以把腿放得很高的位置。下车的时候还摔了一跤。我坐在人工湖边上抬头看月亮，想着考试前背得滚瓜烂熟的诗，什么“天涯共此时”，虽然月亮是从人工湖里升起来的。我心里很美。有个晨练的老太太前后运动着手臂从我面前走过去，我也学她把手臂前后甩得比肩还高，她说，神经病！我咧着嘴对她嘻嘻哈哈，她吓得跑了。  
等到快六点泰容还没来，天一直不亮。我走到公园外面那条马路上，蹲下来找地上有没有蚂蚁。穿越大半个城市上班的人，高中生，网吧通宵的人相继走向太阳即将升起的方向，他们有的人穿皮鞋，有的人穿高跟鞋，有的人运动鞋崭新，有的人少了一只鞋。他跑得很快，还没看清就不见了。突然间，人们就像被吹了一口气的沙子，停在马路中间不动，然后开始向后退。那个场景在我的记忆中就是这样的。所有人都在往后退。甚至有一辆轿车，我记得很清楚，是辆银灰色的雪铁龙，车主把车停在一家还没开门的饭馆门口，打开车门，穿着皮鞋的脚高抬到膝盖，一步一步倒着走。我扭头往回看，许许多多的人，拥挤在那个十字路口。几个穿白衣服的抬着担架倒退着小跑进去，脚往后，手朝前，像电影放到紧要关头时的片段故意被人倒着播。为了让我自己显得正常，我也学他们的样子倒着走，可脚刚伸出去就跌到了。我甩着臂膀，努力向前一个黑夜跑去。  
旭熙，我想你比我有勇气，能做到我所不能的事。最后这封信，我希望你亲自念给泰容听。它在大犬市图书馆二楼B区最后一排书架上的《农村水利与节水灌溉》和《草莓高效栽培技术手册》中间，在这之前你还有选择。  
我眼睛快看瞎了，最后说的哪两本书完全认不清楚。我第一反应是我的泰容和哥的泰容十有八九就是同一个人，这封信指向了一个可怕的结尾。我顾不上肚子叫得比人工湖里的喷泉更响，我的下体在这一个小时里彻底冷却，甚至达到冰点。我一刻不停地赶往图书馆，扶着书架的手轻微摇晃，一种存在于我体内最深处的平衡突然倾斜了一下，就像我在电视上听到的那些耳朵里面损伤的人，在意识不到的情况下逐渐失去了对身体的控制。一个薄而透明的秘密即将在我眼前被揭开。我抽出那两本书，缓缓将他们分开，那张夹着信纸的塑料书签像无色的化石一样静置在一份剪报上。报纸是被人撕下来重新粘上去的，报纸上还粘着写了字的卫生纸。内容如下：9日06时10分许，公园北路发生一起我爱你，肇事人我驾驶重型阴茎行驶至你的体内，将横穿我的你压于呼吸下，造成你美丽的眼睛。剪报背面是一张同学坐在教室里不情不愿听最后宣讲的照片，有两张桌子上摆着花。许多阳光洒在花上。  
跑去71号中间我吐了一次，因为跑得太快。看门的小女孩戴着帽子叫我，我远远地把她甩在后面。有人刚打开门准备进最里面那间去，我照着接引人的鼻子就是一拳，扒开差点就关上的房门冲了进去，那人的裤子刚脱到一半，骂骂咧咧的握着下体朝我走过来，我给了他一头锤，我头痛欲裂，从他喷涌的鼻血上踩过去。  
“泰容啊。”  
“嗯？”  
我不打招呼直接扒下屏风朝里面看。空的。  
“旭熙……怎么了呀，你又打客人了吗？”  
小小的灯在昏暗的室内散发着光亮，静止的纸雕投影出活动的人形。楼下传来激烈的脚步声，震动了整个房间并朝我奔来。我飞快地将屏风收起来抱在怀里，拿上灯跑出了房间。  
屏风馆的人从二楼上来，我从窗户一跃而下，砸在一楼的屋顶上又滚到地面。不能说具体哪里疼，浑身上下就没有不疼的。我几乎是手脚并用从巷子里爬了出去，肋骨和手腕好像断了，但腿还算好。我拼了命的跑，后面的人很快就追了上来。跳下来的时候屏风折断了，我把它夹在腋下，断裂处长出许多刺，深深扎进我的肉里，要和我融为一体。破裂的绢布时不时拖到地面上，我踩在上面又摔倒，如果能再多一只手在后面为我提着就好了。我跳上一辆不知道驶向哪里的公交车，一辆出租死死咬在车屁股后面，玻璃不反光时能看见接引人想杀我一刀的眼神。车开到了郊外。出租车小，追逐战里该占优势，不知道怎么开那么慢，车停在路边，司机弃车逃跑了。  
接引人手里有一把裁纸刀，非常小，看起来像来的路上临时去文具店买的。小刀把刀换到左手，加速朝我冲了过来，要跟我上一堂手工课。他的力气我见识过，不能跟他来硬的。我矮下身绊他一下，他扑到地上顺势一滚就拿刀扎我的腿，我双腿夹住他胳膊，揪着他的头发猛打他的面部，屏风被刀扎出一个豁口，绢布缠在我们扭打在一起的身体之间，柔性的力量牵制着我们的对抗。他一拳打到我肋骨上，我痛得惨叫一声，张嘴去咬他的脸，小刀一下一下穿透屏风刺在我肩膀，我不松口，硬从他脸上撕下一块，在嘴里嚼巴两下吐回去。伤口上沾满野草，又痒又疼。他伸手想拽我的头发，我就用牙去咬，用头去撞他的后脑勺，我勒住他的肩膀，一面咬他的耳朵，他在挣扎间用刀子继续扎我，刀尖从我眼球上方掠过，割伤了我的太阳穴。我挥拳想打他的下巴，打歪了，砸在脖子上，他一下晕了过去。  
我颤抖着把他丢下，捡起画屏一瘸一拐地逃离现场。原野上的风绵延不绝，直至地平线的尽头，鼻血斜斜地飘进我嘴里。我蹒跚地走出去几步，又回去在他身上摸打火机。找到一盒火柴。我从没用过，我以为现在的人早不用这些了。我不敢回头，往前一直走，跳楼的时候扭到的脚踝肿得穿不了鞋，干脆脱了丢掉。鼻尖感到一两滴雨，我抬头望了一眼天，又看了看漆黑一片，望不到边的原野。这里挖了土埂却没有变成水田，也许是土质不合适，也许被人荒废了，大地没有我的容身处。我跪在野草上，把布卷起来，和灯、火柴还有夹着信的书签一起裹进怀里，拱起身体等雨停。  
我数了五千二百九十三秒，脖子实在疼得受不了，抬起头用嘴接雨水，没接到几滴雨还吃了一只小飞虫，恶心得我干呕。被雨水打湿的身体散发着冷冰冰的腥味。衣服黏在伤口上，揭开的时候连着刚凝结的血痂一起撕掉了，疼得我吐气，拼命的吐气，吸气的话肋骨也会跟着疼。雨势小下来，我把衣服一件一件的脱下来，扔在草地上，只穿着湿透的内裤，披着绢布继续向前走。  
走得足够远了，我才慢慢地坐到地上，把手伸进灯里掏蜡烛芯，稀烂的蜡泥干结在灯罩底部，芯线掩埋在泥地里，用指甲勉强才搓出一个小小的芽。一只眼睛疼得厉害，眨眼时血直滴。雨停后，漫天闪烁着遥远的光亮。刚搓好蜡烛芯，布又被刮跑了，我站起来追，总是在触手可及的地方又被吹远，抓住绢布，断成两截的木框又被一阵风掀飞，落在不远处。我直起身，看着被吹得七零八落，无法复原的画屏，感到束手无策。小小的白布在野草从中无声地飘零，坠落，再被吹向高空。我伸手抓住它，弯下腰开始捡拾四散的布块。  
我把稍微完整的几块绢布叠在一起披在头上，摸索着在捏瘪的火柴盒侧面划火柴。一根接着一根，我不愿望，也没有期待。划着了。我小心翼翼地把飞速燃烧的火柴送进灯里，只剩一丁点的蜡烛被重新点亮，泰容顿时包围了我。他的脚在我的肩上，他的脸颊被我托在手里，他任意的存在着。  
“泰容？”  
“……嗨。”  
我再也憋不住哭了出来，哭着哭着又很想吐，不知道是刚走了太远的路，还是被打断的骨头太疼了。泰容一直听着我哭，没有说话。  
“外面的空气真好。”泰容说。  
“你能看见吗？”  
“感觉得到。”泰容沉默了一会，问：“今天有没有星星？”  
“很多，从天空的最北边到最南，到处都是。”  
“旭熙今天没有拿着笔呢。”  
我低头用手指抚摸着灯罩上白色的剪纸，他的身体便被剜去了一块椭圆，移开手指后恢复如初。  
“泰容，你有爱人了。”  
他的身体一下凑得很近，整张布都被灰黑色的影子占满。  
“是你吗？”  
“我哥哥。”  
“哦……你哥哥是谁？”  
“他比我大五岁，以前也在大犬市读书。你曾经是他的同学。”  
“他也像我一样生活在屏风里？为什么你不是这样呢？你们不是亲兄弟吧？”  
“你不记得了？”  
“我应该记得什么？”  
“你能记起多久以前的事？”  
“一天。”  
“那你为什么记得我？”  
“因为我不想忘记呀。”  
“你告诉我你的名字之后，我每天都花时间去猜，旭日是什么，金泰熙是什么，因为想不明白，这个问题就留在了我心里。旭日，金泰熙，旭熙。”  
“旭日和金泰熙是什么呢？”  
“旭日就是太阳，像这盏灯，”我摸着玻璃灯罩，不知道该怎么向他表达太阳的定义，“非常非常热的东西。靠近的时候会被灼伤。”  
“哦……我知道了，像旭熙的嘴巴一样。”  
“金泰熙是一个女明星。”  
“女明星？星星？”  
“一个被很多人爱的女人。”  
“哦……那她一定很善良。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为他们对我说，只有善良才有人爱我。”  
“并不是这样，坏也可以的，你以前对我哥也坏过，可他还是对你念念不忘，还派我来找你。”  
似乎是思考了一会，泰容笑着说：“幸好是你先来找我，不然我肯定会喜欢上你哥哥……幸好他没有来。”声音的尾巴收得很轻。  
“话别说太早，”我着急地从书签里取出信，“你听我念。”  
我展开那半张纸，原来是泰容的那封信的下半部分，他清秀的字迹被划了不少线，哥潦草的字压在那些字上，有些甚至和字重叠了。  
我的泰容：  
没有朋友，我的爱人也是我在这个世界上最好的朋友，但不孤独。没遇到你之前我觉得我是世界上最大的倒霉蛋，被妈妈扔在大犬市这种鸟不拉屎的小城里，不知道原来世上真的有星星。他们想跟我和好，还抢来班长的作业给我抄，我不愿意，这个人只能是我，因为换了任何一个人都承受不了你的引力，有时候也觉得他们可怜，因为除了言语侮辱和肢体攻击，他们束手无策，虽然后来我们都知道，除了彼此之外，还有更大的宇宙包围我们，挤压我们，让我们失去了轨道。直到我亲眼看到，才明白这并不怪他们，他们以为我们在坍塌、毁灭之后会顺利走向消亡，那天我被叫到天台上，他们伸手摸我的下体，想看看我是不是和他们不同，不然为什么和你在一起？我觉得无聊，主动把校服的裤子脱下来，把内裤也脱下来，他们的谩骂我已经记不太清楚了，但没一个人敢走上前。我开始想你。他们看着我的下体只想到了自己的懦弱，而你却能看到爱情。天台上的人都走光了，我才慢慢把裤子穿好，回教室上课。（泰容：旭熙，你哥哥在说什么呀？）我也不懂，可能还没说到重点部分吧。下面是……一想到重逢的来临，所有的遭遇都变得可爱。希望能早点见到你。却不知道积蓄的能量最终成为了爆炸，我虽然从爆炸中幸存，但被永远的改变了。（光线在我周围变暗）当我再次回到大犬市，那时的我和你或许已经失去时间，失去物质，失去一切，（泰容：旭熙，晚安咯……）等等啊泰容！那个……新的世界会从我们之间产生。那时的我有好好回答你的问题吗？答案可能是不同的。  
因为过去，现在和将来，每一刻的我都在做决定。  
烛光熄灭了，四周陷入一片寂静。我握着信纸，背出在黑暗来临前看到的最后一句话：  
“二十五岁，正在爱你的黄旭熙。”

新世界  
绢布搭起的帐篷外有些模糊的风声。我不知道这黑暗对泰容意味着什么，对我又意味着什么。哥，也是五年后的我，用最后这封信，终于将我无从想起的青少年时代交到我手里。他始终向着一片乌有努力。就像他说的那样，我对这些完全没有印象，我只记得爸爸，妈妈，他，以及因为他而拥有的我的泰容。就在刚才，泰容熄灭了，而我既不是五年前的我，也不是五年后的我。唯一还能确定的，我依然是黄旭熙。哥交给我的这些珍贵的过去，对于黄旭熙来说属于真实的过去，变成一部我刚刚看完的电影。我痛哭并不是因为能感同身受，而是我什么都不记得，对哥感到抱歉，对我感到抱歉。  
哭完之后，我做了第一个决定，就是把画屏烧掉。我是属于现在的黄旭熙，我只做我认为正确的选择。干燥的绢布慢慢被点燃，我一直拿着它，直到火舌舔上我的皮肤，我第二次哭了。对于新世界的我和泰容而言，这是最后的火。  
我把灯罩上的小人撕下来想夹在书签里，借着眼前逐渐旺盛的火光，我看清了书签里的另外一样东西，是一朵纸摺的玫瑰花，玫瑰花茎是一把崭新的大门钥匙。二十五岁的黄旭熙最后的台阶。我小心地打开用传单折的玫瑰花，印刷的局部地图上的星标附近，画着一只苍蝇。  
回到大犬市后我径直找到了苍蝇家，用钥匙打开了他家的门。家里没人。客厅里供奉着另一个青年的相片，我猜这个人是臭虫。我站在遗像面前看了一会，伸手把香炉倒扣过来，没烧完的线香和灰烬洒了一地。  
我翻箱倒柜的找，从他的抽屉里找到了一张他初中的毕业照片，照片被他剪过，原本站得很远的他和泰容站在了一起。泰容笑着，靠在脸很臭的苍蝇旁边。我撕掉苍蝇的脸，把照片丢回去。泰容的笑始终灿烂。  
苍蝇就像这比喻本身一样，囤积着许多垃圾。抽屉还有他们初中时做过的小组作业，泰容的字工整，苍蝇的字包围着泰容的字，像铁丝篱笆将老师的笔迹隔离在外。越往后翻，苍蝇的字就越夸张，终于有一天的作业上失去了泰容的笔迹。  
我耐着性子看完作业本，看完一张张上课的时候写的字条，对苍蝇只剩厌恶，一想到他做的事，又感到恐惧。  
最后一个抽屉卡住了，我使劲朝外一拽，一个被翻烂的笔记本从夹缝里掉了一半出来。我捡起来打开，前面记了一大堆不知道什么数字，密密麻麻从头到尾，从某一页开始突然变成了账本，从上面记录的各种支出看大概是某个场所的运营收入。日益增多的业绩中最显眼的存在，永远在日收入榜首的泰容，名字后面跟着一长串数字。  
我握着账本在客厅里等到天黑，苍蝇也没回来。我的耳边总是嗡嗡，嗡嗡，我用手指去掏耳朵，这声音并不变小，而是变成了更长久和尖锐的耳鸣。我打开门下楼去了租车行。  
我开着在大犬市四处游荡，看到许多背影，踩着油门超过他们的时候失望地发现他们都不是苍蝇。凭着那张模糊的初中毕业照，在错认了几十次后，缓慢地跟上了眼前这个人。他拖着步子，像条衰老的狗。我始终和他保持着距离，等待合适的时机确认他的脸。他在一家幼儿园门口停下，掏出手机打了个电话，把脸转向了我，警惕的目光四处扫视。很模糊，但很像苍蝇。一辆车突然超到我面前，挡住了他的脸，我不敢按喇叭，等车开走时他不见了。我赶忙下车跑到前面去，看见他走进幼儿园的背影。  
我回到车上，打开灯，一边观察着前方的道路一边写第一封信的草稿。即使是前两天才看过的信件，一些细节也记不清楚了，我努力在纸上补充着关于泰容的一切。如果在这个时候篡改记忆，对于将来某个时间的我而言这就会成为真实，但我不想那么做。我尽量真实地把我看到的都写了下来，哪怕那已经不再单纯是上一封信的记忆。  
苍蝇出来之后我立刻发动车子跟了上去，我压抑着冲动，脚却不自觉地放在了油门上。开过一片低矮的绿化带，苍蝇身边多了一个小女孩。刚才她一直走在行道树的影子里，我没注意到她。她和苍蝇不自然地牵着手。  
他们走到便利店门口，小女孩一个人进去买东西。苍蝇就在我前方不远处。他从口袋里拿出香烟，在身上找打火机。我的手缓缓放在变速杆上，观察着他的动作。在这个绝佳的位置，无人会打扰的直线上，苍蝇在我眼前飞舞。他的五官在路灯下模糊。我踩下油门，车子逐渐加速，朝着苍蝇驶去，这时候突然从左边冲出来一个人，我猛地踩下刹车，他还是被车撞了一下。苍蝇看到他后立刻丢下烟转身就跑，一切发生在几秒之内，那个年轻人从地上爬起来迅速追上了苍蝇，对着他猛扎几刀，飞快逃离了现场。  
苍蝇俯卧在马路中间，一只狗从他身上跃过去，长着较短的苍蝇的脸。一个跑步经过的年轻人停下来，摘掉耳机，俯身查看苍蝇的伤势，他长着比较胖的苍蝇的脸。被苍蝇的身体阻住去路的司机纷纷从车上走下来，穿着西装的苍蝇，穿着连衣裙的苍蝇，系着便利店围裙的苍蝇，纷纷聚向苍蝇身边。  
我解开安全带，差点摔倒在路边。我爬起来，朝前走了两步。从身后赶来的穿着交警制服的苍蝇冲进人群。我走到便利店招牌的灯光下，望着远方打电话呼救的苍蝇，维持现场秩序的苍蝇，不停发出警报似的高声叫喊的苍蝇，苍蝇的们的影子缭乱地交缠在一起。就在我即将迈出脚步，成为苍蝇的一员时，我从余光里看到了趴在便利店窗玻璃上的人，我扭过头，看见小小的泰容的脸。他瞪大眼睛地注视着苍蝇的马路。  
我转身走向便利店，感应门自动开了。但我不敢进去。我站在门口，感应门就那样关闭，打开，关闭，打开。小小的泰容将脸转向我，属于孩子的眼睛看向我的时候就只会反射我的影子，在那里面没有马路也没有苍蝇。我朝店里跨了一步，越过两侧货架上码放的琳琅满目的包装袋，伸手抱起小小的泰容。他抓着我的手臂，温热的脸蛋埋在我的肩膀上，隔在我们胸口之间的是他紧紧抓住糖果的手。小小的嘴巴里呼出的热气，犹如信中的抚摸，那个温柔的声音一遍遍在我耳边说，旭熙，不要忘了我，永远记得我。


End file.
